My China Girl
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el casanova del santuario fuera ahora el perseguido por una mujer y no a la inversa? MiloxOC
1. Capítulo Uno: El Peor Día de Milo

Declaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Sueisha.

**_ My China Girl_**

**__** By Goddess Rhiannon 24/10 /03

Capítulo Uno: El Peor Día de Milo

Santuario de Atena, Grecia 10:15 a.m.

El caballero dorado de Escorpio venía bajando de su templo, su semblante mostraba una expresión de inequívoco fastidio, era mejor que nadie se le cruzara en el camino hasta deshacerse de la 'encomienda' que Atena le había dado, ya que el idiota de Tatsumi estaba enfermo; lo que contribuía al mal humor de este santo.

Al llegar al templo de Leo, supuso que no tendría que detenerse a saludar, pues rogaba que el león estuviera con Vera y no lo molestara... error, era Vera la que estaba con él en el templo.

Ambos lo vieron llegar, y, por el aura tan negra que tenía Milo a su alrededor, supusieron que 'algo' lo molestaba. Y como buen escorpiano, se enoja por cualquier cosa, y Milo no era exactamente una excepción.

"Hola, Milo ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Aioria.

"Mejor no preguntes" Gruñó Milo, echándole una mirada bastante negra.

"Hey, cálmate, quizás podamos ayudarte en algo" Le dijo Vera, con un tono bastante frío, Milo se había olvidado de lo sobreprotectora que era Vera con Aioria, y no era chiste encontrarse con uno de sus puñetazos que eran desgraciadamente muy certeros.

"Bien, si quieren saber, la Srta. Kido me dio este paquete para que se lo lleve a uno de sus socios o algo así, porque ese mastodonte de sirviente que tiene está enfermo"

"Aún no veo el problema" Dijo Aioria, que no comprendía a su amigo todavía.

Milo suspiró. "El estúpido paquete no es el problema... ¡Sino qué lo tengo que llevar a CHINA! ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de paloma mensajera?"

Vera y Aioria se miraron y luego Vera empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas. Aioria le siguió casi enseguida y Milo estaba a punto de cometer doble homicidio.

"¡Ja Ja Ja... p-perdona Milo, Ja ja... es que es muy graciosa tu expresión!" Le dijo Vera, apoyándose en Aioria para no caerse al suelo de risa.

"¡Ja ja ja... e-eres muy gracioso, Milo, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido atarte un mensaje a tu pie!" Dijo Aioria, que se había logrado calmar un poco.

Milo gruñía por lo bajo, si estos eran sus amigos, preferiría tener enemigos.

Vera lo miró sonriente y le palmó el hombro.

"Ay, Milo, no te preocupes, cuanto antes salgas, antes estarás de regreso, no creo que nada peor pueda pasarte"

Milo la miró horrorizado, no quería tener más mala suerte por hoy.

"¡Muérdete la lengua, Vera! No ha sido un buen día desde que me levanté, espero terminarlo mejor" Le dijo Milo antes de seguir su camino. Vera lo observó mientras se iba, Aioria se le acercó por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

"¿Qué te pasa, gatita?"

"No sé, hay algo en Milo hoy que no es normal, es como un presentimiento, espero que nada malo le ocurra en China"

"No te preocupes, con esa aura, ningún enemigo en su sano juicio se le acercaría"

Vera giró en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, luego le abrazó con fuerza.

"Espero que tengas razón, amor, no me gustaría que nada malo le pasara a Milo por muy casanova que sea"

Aioria asintió, él esperaba lo mismo.

El día de Milo no había comenzado bien, para empezar, se había quedado dormido, y sólo el hecho de que se cayó de la cama, lo había despertado, aún le dolía la cabeza del golpe, al estúpido despertador se le había ocurrido quedarse sin pilas hoy; para colmo, Camus lo había invitado a desayunar en su templo... y sí había algo que fastidiara al caballero de Acuario era la impuntualidad, por lo que Milo tuvo que soportarle también. No había probado bocado que Atena le envía llamar. El pobre Milo tuvo que ir de inmediato, y para su desgracia, debía llevar de inmediato ese paquete a China. Y más luego tener que soportar que sus amigos le preguntaran por su humor. O sea, estaba medio dormido, sin comer y con un largo viaje por delante... no era lo que él llamaría un buen día. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?... Maldito el día que se preguntó eso.

China, Cinco Picos Antiguos

"Bueno, al menos ya entregué el paquete y puedo regresar a casa, y me iré directo a la cama, a ver si me levanto mejor a la hora de la cena" Pensaba Milo, pero antes había decidido ir a visitar a Dohko, hacía bastante que no veía al viejo maestro. Había un espeso bosque de por medio antes de llegar a donde él vivía, Milo decidió no apresurarse, no fuera cosa que se fuera a perder...

En su camino encontró un río que tenía que cruzar, pero como tenía un poco de sed, se agachó a beber un poco de agua. Lo que él no se imaginaba, era que tres mujeres amazonas chinas venían siguiéndole desde que había entrado al bosque... claro, sólo que dos iban juntas y una tercera sola, que lo había avistado primero, sin saber que tenía dos de sus congéneres tras la misma presa.

La primera no tenía intención de lastimarlo, pero deseaba poder acercarse a ese magnifico guerrero de ojos de cielo, pero las otras dos eran un poco más persuasivas... optaron por raptarlo.

Milo se levantó y se disponía a cruzar por unas rocas que hacían de puente cuando sintió un aguijonazo en el brazo, en la parte donde su armadura no le protegía, se quitó lo que parecía un pequeño dardo rojo con una pequeña pluma. Esto no le estaba gustando nada, alguien estaba tratando de envenenarlo por alguna razón. Empezó a sentirse raro, mareado, su visión a nublarse poco a poco, lo último que vio, fue una chica de largo cabello negro que corría hacia él, antes de que sus rodillas cedieran y cayera al suelo inconsciente.

La chica se le acercó, arrodillándose a su lado, no sabía que le había pasado, pero si alguien trataba de matarlo, ella lo defendería. Alistó su Bo cuando escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos, más para su sorpresa, eran mujeres de su propia tribu.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no te tocaba salir" Le preguntó la primera de las dos amazonas.

"Necesitaba unas hierbas para mi abuela, no podía esperar a mañana" Respondió la chica, aún con una postura de defensa a favor del caballero caído.

"Apártate, este hombre será un estupendo regalo para la princesa" Le dijo la segunda amazona, moviéndose para poder llevárselo. La chica la detuvo con su Bo antes de que lo pudiera tocar.

"¡Él es mío! Yo lo vi primero, no tienen derecho a llevárselo"

"¡Nosotras lo vimos primero! Así que es nuestro"

Ambas muchachas levantaron sus armas en contra de la pobre chica, que no tuvo más remedio que apartarse.

Pero esto no iba a quedar así, se quejaría al consejo por esto. Sabía que por ley, ella tenía más derecho que sus compañeras sobre él.

Así fue que Milo fue trasladado a una aldea compuesta en su mayoría por mujeres, donde ellas reinaban y los hombres obedecían... o morían. Si Milo pensaba que su día no podía terminar peor, aquí tenía su respuesta.

Hola! Sí aquí un nuevo fic mío, el cap. No es muy largo, pero espero que haya sido más o menos interesante ^_^ Pleaseeeeeee Reviews!


	2. Capítulo Dos: Litigio

LoneWolf: Je je, que mejor para él? Pero no va a ser tan parodia, pobre Dohko no se lo merece. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Más o menos, pero estás son peores ^_^, gracias por leer mi fic!

Kagome-Black: Bueno, un poquito de sufrimiento para el Don Juan no está tan mal ^_^, pero no va a sufrir tanto en China, ya verás porque. Gracias por tu review!

Drania: Gracias por tu review! Y no tomé nada de Ranma, es bastante diferente la cosa acá.

Declaimer: Yadda, Yadda, lo de siempre, no son míos.

Capítulo Dos: Litigio

Las tres amazonas llegaron a su pueblo una hora después, cargando a Milo, que aún seguiría inconsciente por al menos una hora más. Las dos chicas que lo habían drogado lo llevaron a una de las cabañas reservadas para este propósito. La otra chica había ido casi corriendo hacia su casa, en donde encontró a su abuela.

"Hola, Ling ¿dónde has estado? Te tardaste" Le dijo su abuela. Pero con sólo ver el semblante de su nieta, le bastó para adivinar que algo no andaba bien.

"Hola, abuela, te traje las hiervas que me pediste" Le contestó ella, yendo de un lado a otro, quería terminar pronto para poder reclamar a su guerrero.

"¿Acaso encontraste un tesoro que alguien pudiera sacarte?"

"¡Sí! Encontré al hombre más magnífico que alguna vez haya visto... y esas dos, Nyan y Chung Jing me lo quitaron diciendo que lo vieron primero que yo! ¡Y eso no es cierto!"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo vieron al mismo tiempo que tú?"

A esto, Ling Shu se quedó dura, su abuela tenía un punto, pero ella no iba a dejar que ellas dos se lo quedaran, o peor, que se lo obsequiaran a la princesa Fha Lee, no podría hacer nada en contra de ella.

"No estoy segura a ciencia cierta, pero no me lo quitarán si puedo evitarlo" Con esto dicho, Ling Shu se dio media vuelta y salió a la calle. Su abuela movió la cabeza, su nieta era testaruda, si Ling quería a ese hombre, lo conseguiría aunque eso le costara la vida. Además, era la primera vez que ella se interesaba por uno, los otros que habían intentado llamar su atención habían fallado miserablemente, realmente debía ser un hombre magnífico a los ojos de ella... ojalá no se tomara muy a pecho si no podía conseguir que el consejo se lo diera.

Ling Shu iba apresurada hacia la gran cabaña en donde se elevaban los pedidos y quejas. Enseguida fue atendida y su reclamo puesto en espera, pues había otros antes del de ella, cuando había un hombre en litigio, las cosas debían tomarse con calma o todo terminaría en baño de sangre.

Al salir del lugar, Ling decidió intentar ver a su guerrero, aunque en cuanto llegó, la guardiana del lugar le dijo que, como él había sido catalogado como de extremo valor, ella no podía pasar a verle.

Ling se retiró, pero no se dio por vencida, sabía que había un hueco por donde podía pasar, una amiga de ella se lo había mostrado cuando eran niñas, esperaba poder pasar aún por el.

"Espero que haya despertado, me gustaría informarle de su situación aquí, al menos, decirle que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto" pensaba, mientras pasaba, muy ajustadamente, por el antiguo hueco. Llegó del otro lado, saliendo de una pequeña puerta-trampa que estaba escondida en el suelo, debajo de una alfombra. La cerró con cuidado y fijó la vista en el futón en donde el hombre permanecía aún dormido. Ella se le acercó lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, se veía tan indefenso así dormido, Ling Shu no resistió la tentación de acariciarle el pelo, esa hermosa cabellera de un azul un poco más oscuro que sus ojos, lo miró con dulzura, corriéndole el flequillo hacia un costado. Milo despertó bruscamente, tomando la mano de la joven que estaba a su lado, era un movimiento de defensa que tenía por reflejo, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, de ver a una chica muy bonita a su lado... un momento, ella era la que seguramente le había lanzado el dardo. Le soltó la mano y se levantó de un salto, pero enseguida volvió a caer sentado, pues los efectos de la droga no habían pasado del todo. Ling Shu lo miraba extrañada y asombrada, él era realmente más apuesto todavía de cerca, pero trató de volver a sus cabales antes de que él la estrangulara, que, por lo que parecía, él estaba pensando hacer.

"¡Quién rayos eres tú y por qué me drogaste!"

"Cálmate, yo no te drogué, fueron otras dos amazonas las que dispararon ese dardo, no yo" Le dijo Ling Shu.

"¡Ja! ¿Y quieres que te crea? Además ¿en dónde estoy?"

"Estás en la cabaña que se reserva para los hombres de mayor valor, que se dan como premios a las mejores guerreras o como regalo a la reina"

Milo la miraba con una expresión de total incredibilidad... ¿él un premio? ¡Ni en un millón de años!

"Bueno, como no pienso quedarme para ser 'premio' de nadie, me voy, adiós" Intentó levantarse, pero Ling Shu le dio un tirón del brazo y le hizo caer casi encima de ella.

"¡No puedes irte! El lugar está rodeado de amazonas guerreras, y aunque seas un gran luchador, hay por todas partes guardias con dardo envenenados, nada podrás hacer en contra de ellos."

Ahora sí él la escuchaba atentamente, gracias al cielo había podido detenerlo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó Milo.

"Mi nombre el Ling Shu, gusto en conocerte ¿y tú?"

"Mi nombre es Milo, soy un caballero dorado del Santuario de Atena, en Grecia, tengo que regresar pronto, o se van a preocupar"

"¿Caballero dorado... ? Con razón la armadura. Perdona, pero no puedes irte, además, por ley, yo debería ser la única con derechos sobre ti, ya que fui yo la que te vio primero, pero eso lo debe decidir la reina Li Huan"

"E-espera un segundo... ¿Pertenecerte? Mira, en mi país las cosas son bastante diferentes, además, ninguna mujer me dice lo que tengo que hacer, y si tengo que hablar con esta Li Huan, lo haré, tendrá que dejarme en libertad" Dijo Milo, con un tono tan indignado que a Ling Shu le causó gracia, este hombre le gustaba cada vez más.

"¿Cuál es el chiste?"

"Eres gracioso, Hombre Ojos De Cielo, aquí los hombres no tienen casi derechos, y tú caíste en el medio, así que de todas las opciones que tienes, yo soy la mejor"

Milo se apartó de ella, no iba a dejar que estas locas amazonas lo tuvieran como su juguete personal, oh no, él era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, un caballero dorado, y su orgullo estaba siendo seriamente puesto a prueba. Pero decidió que la chica tenía razón, no podía arriesgarse a estar eternamente drogado, y no podía golpear a ninguna mujer, así que tendría que usar el ingenio para escapar.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una puerta, alguien estaba por entrar, Ling Shu se apresuró hacia unas cortinas largas que la ocultarían, le indicó a él con un dedo sobre los labios que guardara silencio y no la delatara. Milo giró su cabeza hacia la figura que entró, parecía ser una persona de gran importancia, pues tenía a su alrededor al menos siete custodios. La mujer se le acercó un poco, Milo se levantó y clavó su mirada en ella, lo que se consideraba un signo de total desacato y desobediencia. Los guardias se apresuraron a hacer bajar la mirada a ese insolente, pero la reina los detuvo con un gesto de la mano, Milo ya había adoptado una instancia de defensa, por lo que la mujer le miró, sonriendo.

"Veo que los rumores son ciertos, eres un hombre de los más interesante, es la primera vez que un caballero de Atena cae en manos de las amazonas. Pero tú eres una presa muy valiosa, serás el premio del torneo que se realizará mañana en honor al cumpleaños de mi hija, ella misma participará en cuanto te vea"

"Yo no seré premio de nadie, ¡exijo mi liberación sino quieren que destruya este lugar!" Le dijo Milo, aún sosteniéndole la mirada. La reina sonrió, este hombre si que tenía coraje y orgullo, iba a ser difícil doblegarle.

"Lo siento por ti, pero no tienes elección, excepto la de aceptar tu destino de ahora en más, y si tratas de escapar, tendremos que drogarte otra vez, y no me gustaría hacer eso, por cierto, mi nombre es Li Huan, soy la reina aquí, y me debes sumo respeto"

"A la única mujer que le debo respeto y fidelidad es a la diosa Atena, ella se enterará de esto y tendrá problemas, señora, se lo advierto"

"Creo tener que recordarte que ella no sabe dónde estás ni que pudo haber sido de ti, nadie puede encontrar este lugar tan fácilmente, así que resígnate de una vez" le dijo la reina, con una sonrisa sabedora que enfureció más a Milo aún. Luego ella se retiró y ordenó que le dieran algo de comer y le cuidaran hasta mañana. Milo no podía hacer nada por ahora, debía esperar a mañana. Ling Shu, que había escuchado todo, se dio cuenta que su reclamo jamás sería tomado en cuenta, ya que la misma reina había dictaminado el futuro de su guerrero, esto la entristeció mucho, pero no podía hacer nada por él, excepto intentar ganar el torneo mañana.

"Gracias por no delatarme" Le dijo Ling Shu, saliendo de su escondite. Milo la miró de una forma bastante fría. "No me lo agradezcas, pero te aconsejo que salgas de aquí antes de que te descubran"

Ling Shu lo miró apenada, no le gustaba verlo tan frustrado, se notaba que era una persona muy acostumbrada a su libertad, y que sería un suplicio para él esta vida que llevaría aquí, Ling Shu sabía que en cuanto la princesa lo viera se quedaría con él. Debía ayudarle, pero si lo hacía, arriesgaría su vida, no podría regresar jamás a su hogar con su abuela, que se quedaría sola... pero no podría vivir con su consciencia y su corazón si por lo menos no lo intentaba.

"Oye... yo podría ayudarte a escapar, pero eso tiene un precio"

Milo la observó con suspicacia, no le gustaba mucho tener que confiar en esta chica, pero que remedio si así podía escapar.

"Te escucho"

"Hay una puerta-trampa en el suelo, está bien escondida, pero podríamos escapar por ahí, yo te sacaría del pueblo y te guiaría fuera del bosque, así recobrarías tu libertad..."

"¿Pero?"

"Tendrás que prometerme que me llevarás contigo, pues sabrán que fui yo la que te ayudó a escapar, y mi castigo será la muerte... mi abuela no lo soportaría, y yo no quiero que sufra por mi causa"

Milo sopesó sus opciones, si se quedaba, le pertenecería a alguna de está amazonas chifladas, y no sabía siquiera si la que ganara el torneo sería bonita. Si aceptaba la ayuda de esta chica, recobraría su libertad, regresaría a Grecia, pero tendría que cargar con ella. Al menos era bonita, tenía bonitos ojos café y cabello lacio y negro hasta media espalda, y por lo que podía adivinar debajo de esas ropas se insinuaban curvas bastante atractivas, bueno, la podría dejar con Dohko en última instancia, ya que no la llevaría a Grecia con él. El viejo maestro la cuidaría bien.

"Muy bien, acepto tu propuesta, pero tenemos que irnos esta noche o no podremos hacerlo"

Ling Shu sonrió radiantemente, no pensó que él fuera a aceptar, así que se apresuró a contarle su plan de escape.

"Vamos a hacer así, yo vendré por ti a la una de la madrugada, tienes que estar listo para irte, tendrás que quitarte la armadura para pasar, además sería un foco de atención, te traeré un manto negro" Explicaba Ling Shu, mientras Milo asentía, sería un escape sencillo pero eficaz.

"En cuanto salgamos de aquí, iremos a los Cinco Picos Antiguos, allí tengo amigos" Le dijo Milo, Ling Shu asintió, la cascada de Rozan sería un buen escondite.

"Habrá varios guardias alrededor, pero podremos burlarlos fácilmente sí hacemos un rodeo y salimos por la parte norte de la aldea, nos tomará un poco más de tiempo llegar a Rozan, pero en más seguro" Dijo Ling Shu. A Milo esto le pareció coherente, así que aceptó. Después de esto, Ling Shu se escabulló por la puerta-trampa una vez más. Milo se quedó pensativo, realmente su suerte iba de mal en peor, pero de alguna manera daba las gracias que esta chica se había interesado por él lo suficiente como para ayudarlo. Bueno, sería mejor que llegara pronto a Grecia para encerrarse en su templo por tres días sin salir a ninguna parte, no fuera a hacer cosa que una columna se le cayera en la cabeza.

Ling Shu salió de la cabaña y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia su hogar, debía avisar a su abuela lo que quería hacer, y preparar las cosas para el escape. Al llegar, Ming Yue, que era el nombre de su abuela, la esperaba con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

"¿Qué pasó, por qué te tardaste tanto ahora?"

Ling Shu suspiró, debía contarle todo o ella no se quedaría tranquila, además, esta quizás sería la última vez que viera a su amada abuela, ya que de seguro su tribu la condenaría gravemente por esto. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a relatarle todo desde el principio, de cómo había conocido a Milo y de su deseo de permanecer con él. Ming Yue escuchaba atentamente, su nieta era tan parecida a su madre Lixue que a veces la asustaba, pero sabía que nada podría hacer para detenerla.

"Ay, Ling Shu, espero que seas consciente de lo que haces, no quisiera que sufras por esto, es demasiado arriesgado y perderás todo... ¿no sería mejor que intentaras ganar el torneo?"

"No, abuela, en cuanto la princesa lo vea, lo querrá no importa como, y la reina se lo dará a ella aunque yo fuera la ganadora" Dijo Ling Shu con un dejo de tristeza, era injusto, pero las cosas eran así, la princesa era una zorra astuta y caprichosa, no sería buena reina, ojalá su hermana menor fuera la heredera y no ella, la princesa Jia Li era mucho mejor persona que su hermana, pero como eso no iba a pasar, ella debía llevarse a su guerrero lejos de aquí.

"Está bien, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que serás feliz en tu nueva vida lejos de aquí"

Ling Shu asintió y abrazó a su abuela con fuerza, luego se levantó y empezó a preparar las cosas que necesitaba.

La hora del escape llegó pronto, y Ling Shu se apareció a la hora exacta, Milo se había quitado su armadura y ella le dio un saco en donde ponerla y la capa negra que los ocultaría en la noche. Cuando Milo estuvo listo, Ling Shu le indicó que la siguiera y ambos lograron salir por la puerta trampa hacia el exterior. Luego empezaron a rodear la aldea silenciosamente, en un tramo la cosa se puso difícil, pues una de las guardias había divisado a dos sombras moviéndose, se les acercó, tomando a Ling Shu por sorpresa, la capucha cayó y la amazona la reconoció, pero antes de poder dar la voz de alarma, Milo la golpeó en la nuca y la dejó inconsciente, Ling Shu lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio al llegar al bosque lindante con la aldea, tendrían que caminar varias horas antes de llegar a Rozan, Milo no tardó en ponerse su armadura de nuevo, pero conservó la capa negra por las dudas.

"Llegaremos al amanecer a los antiguos picos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ahora" Dijo Ling Shu, pero Milo no estaba de humor para tardarse tanto, así que optó por cargar a la chica, de esa forma él podría correr con super velocidad, además, necesitaba descargar un poco los nervios.

"Espera, Ling Shu, iremos más rápido si te subes a mi espalda y me dejas correr a mí" Le dijo Milo, Ella lo miraba incrédula, pero aceptó. En cuanto estuvo acomodada, Milo salió con una velocidad increíble enfilando hacia Rozan.

Bueno, Aquí otro cap, ojalá les guste y pleaseeeee review!


	3. Capítulo Tres: ¡Grecia a la vista!

Misao CG: Me alegro que te guste mi nueva historia, gracias por tu review!

LoneWolf: Sí sí si! Sube pronto tu nueva historia, me encantó la anterior! Gracias por tu review!

Keiko12: Gracias por tu review!

Declaimer: No-son-míos

Capítulo Tres: ¡Grecia a la vista!

Milo llegó en un dos por tres a Rozan, aún era muy noche, pero esperaba que al menos Shiryu se despertara.

Enseguida divisó la casa y se acercó, bajando a una Ling Shu un poco impresionada por la velocidad a la que había sido sometida, la pobre chica todavía no sabía que Milo ya la había puesto sobre sus pies. Él tocó a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondía, volvió a tocar más insistentemente hasta que un total dormido caballero Dragón le abrió, Shiryu no tenía cara de buenos amigos a esa hora, pero al ver que era Milo se recompuso enseguida, algo andaba mal para que un caballero dorado lo viniera a molestar a esas horas.

"Milo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?"

"No te preocupes, el santuario está en orden y a salvo, pero yo no" Le explicó Milo, Shiryu miró hacia atrás de la espalda de Milo y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que era una mujer amazona lo que el caballero de Escorpio tenía atrás. Él se corrió para dejarles paso y fue en busca de su maestro.

Milo se sentó en uno de los almohadones que había alrededor de la mesa china, Ling Shu se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca de él para su gusto, Milo aún se sentía nervioso con una amazona tan cerca. Ella bostezó soñolienta, el día había sido largo y con demasiadas emociones, así que optó por usar de almohada el regazo de su guerrero; Milo la miró con horror, no era que no le agradara que las chicas se sintieran a gusto con él, pero esto era el colmo de la confianza, casi la despertó para sacarla de su regazo, pero al verle el rostro tan cansado e inocente, no pudo más que resignarse, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, él tenía un corazón también, y ella parecía tan pequeña e indefensa... ¿acaso no sabía que él podría matarla o algo? Y ella que le ofrecía su cuello como cordero de sacrificio. Pero bueno, él no podría lastimarla. En eso entra Shunrei con su habitual sonrisa y un poco de té, detrás de ella venían Dohko y Shiryu.

"Bien, Milo ¿en qué te metiste ahora?" Le preguntó el viejo maestro, Milo le hizo una mueca como diciéndole 'y yo que culpa tengo', pero procedió a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde que se le había ocurrido pasar a verle.

"Y entonces estoy varado con esta chica amazona" Concluyó Milo, Dohko suspiró, sabía que las amazonas eran mujeres muy poco diplomáticas, preferían arreglarlo todo a los golpes, gracias a Dios, ellas le tenían sumo respeto, y no le molestaban, al contrario, muchas veces le venían a pedir su consejo.

"Ay, Milo, muchacho, sin quererlo te metiste en un problema muy grande, por sino lo sabes, la chica que está durmiendo tan tranquila en tu regazo te ayudó a escapar sólo a cambio de que tú te convirtieras en su esposo, que según las leyes amazonas, ya eres"

Milo se quedó de piedra... ¿él casado? Todavía era muy joven para estar encadenado a una sola mujer.

"No, no, no, Dohko, tú te quedarás con ella, yo me voy a Grecia SOLO, tú podrás cuidar bien de ella hasta que pueda regresar a su tribu y a su familia"

"Pero, Milo, eso no es justo para ella, después de todo lo arriesgó todo, su vida entera por ayudarte a escapar" Dijo Shiryu, saliendo en defensa de la amazona. Milo suspiró, pero no se dejó convencer.

"Lo siento mucho por ella, Shiryu, pero yo tengo una vida también, y si algún día me caso, será con la mujer de mi elección" Dicho esto, Milo dejó suavemente a Ling Shu a un costado para que no se despertara y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Estás seguro, Milo?" Le preguntó Dohko. Milo asintió y con un gesto de despedida se fue.

"No me parece justo, maestro, la chica se va a enfadar en cuanto despierte" Dijo Shiryu preocupado.

"Lo sé, para colmo de males, me da mucha pena, la chica parece que tuvo tanta mala suerte como para fijarse en el hombre menos adecuado y más irresponsable que conozco" Sentenció Dohko, Shiryu suspiró mientras que veía a su querida Shunrei ponerle una manta a la amazona. Ella también parecía sentir pena por la chica. Luego de decidir que nada podrían hacer más que esperar a la mañana, todos se retiraron a tratar de dormir otra vez.

Grecia, Santuario Templo de Escorpio 5:13 a.m.

Milo llegó casi al amanecer, se dirigió directamente hacia su templo, apenas entró se quitó su armadura, que fue quedando pedazo a pedazo en el suelo, luego su ropa, que tuvo el mismo destino, y por fin llegó al baño para darse una buena ducha caliente que tanto necesitaba.

Después de haber terminado, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, no se levantaría en tres días, las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido fatales. Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero este no llegaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica amazona, y en las palabras de Shiryu, sabía que al menos debería haberse despedido de ella, pero también sabía que si lo hubiera hecho, jamás podría haber regresado solo a Grecia. Después de un rato, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido.

China Cinco Picos Antiguos

Ling Shu despertó con el sol dándole de lleno en la cara y el sonido de las aves cantando, se desperezó y se incorporó, pero en cuanto su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, se dio cuenta de que su guerrero no estaba por ningún lado, al menos, no en la casa, quizás había salido afuera. En ese momento aparece una chica que ella no había visto anoche trayendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días" La saludó la chica.

"Uh, buenos días... ¿quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Shunrei, gusto en conocerte... uh..."

"Ling Shu, mi nombre es Ling Shu"

"Gusto en conocerte Ling Shu" Le dijo sonriente Shunrei mientras servía el desayuno. Dohko apareció desde una de las habitaciones y Shiryu venía desde afuera cargando leña.

"Buenos días" Saludó Dohko, lo mismo hizo Shiryu.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Ling Shu, vine anoche con un guerrero llamado Milo, pero no lo veo por ningún lado ¿está afuera?"

Los tres se miraron significativamente, y decidieron que sería mejor decirle la verdad, por lo que los tres se sentaron a la mesa antes de empezar.

"Ling Shu, Milo regresó a Grecia, nos encargó que cuidáramos de ti hasta que pudieras regresar a tu aldea" Le explicó Dohko.

"Pero él debía llevarme consigo ¡no puede dejarme aquí!" Dijo Ling Shu, aún saliendo de la sorpresa, realmente quería estar con Milo, quedarse con él, él se lo había prometido.

"Lo siento, Ling Shu, pero él no quizo llevarte" Dijo Shiryu.

Ling Shu se levantó y salió corriendo hacia fuera, necesitaba un poco de aire... él no la quería, ella arriesgó su vida por él y ahora la rechazaba ¿tan poco atractiva era? Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, se sentía tan triste y abandonada que se sentó a llorar como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón. Shunrei la vio y se acercó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, pero le molestaba la actitud de Milo para con ella, más ¿qué podía hacer?

"Me mataran... me encontrarán aunque tengan que recorrer toda China para matarme..." Dijo Ling Shu entre lágrimas.

"Nosotros te cuidaremos, no te preocupes" Dijo Shunrei de forma consoladora.

"No... sólo acabarían ustedes muertos también por interferir, mi abuela se pondrá muy triste, y no quiero..."

"¿Es cierto eso?" Preguntó Shiryu, que había oído lo último que Ling Shu dijo. Ella asintió, que ganaba con mentirles, ese era su destino.

"No podemos permitir que eso te pase, y menos si Milo tuvo que ver en esto aunque de forma indirecta... no, yo mismo te llevaré a Grecia, él tendrá que cuidar de ti y protegerte, eso fue lo que te prometió, además que es su deber como caballero" Dijo Shiryu, Ling Shu lo miró un poco más animada, pero luego su mirada se ensombreció otra vez.

"Él no me quiere a su lado, ese desprecio y la muerte son lo mismo para mí"

"¡No! ¡Tienes que pelear por él! Conquístale, enamóralo, haz que él haga cualquier cosa por ti, no te dejes vencer, eres una chica preciosa y buena, justo lo que Milo necesita a ver si sienta cabeza" Dijo Shunrei, para asombro de Shiryu que no podía creer que su chica tuviera todo ese temperamento tan bien guardado.

Ling Shu le sonrió, ella tenía razón, ese guerrero testarudo sería de ella no importaba como. Además, Shiryu la llevaría a donde él se encontraba. Con esto en mente, se levantó y siguió a Shiryu hacia la casa, se despediría del anciano maestro y luego partiría a Grecia a buscar a su guerrero Ojos de Cielo.

Aldea Amazona, 8:23 a.m.

La princesa Fha Li había decidido que, después de todo, iría a echarle un vistazo al hombre que su madre había catalogado como magnífico, si le gustaba se lo quedaría como regalo de cumpleaños, ganara quien ganara el torneo. La guardiana de la puerta le indicó el camino enseguida, pero cuando llegaron, la habitación estaba vacía.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Fha Li

"No le sé, su alteza, él debería estar aquí, nadie lo movió de esta habitación"

Fha Li aún estaba pensando en donde podría estar cuando llegaron más guardias con una de ellas medio mareada. Esa era la guerrera que Milo había dejado inconsciente, Nyan y Chung Jing venían tras ella.

"Su alteza, el prisionero escapó hoy en la madrugada, fue ayudado por Ling Shu, que escapó con él, yo la vi antes de que me golpearan en la cabeza y me dejaran inconsciente" Explicó la chica.

"¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Por qué Ling Shu le ayudó!" Preguntó una furiosa Fha Li.

"Ella dijo que él le pertenecía porque le había encontrado primero, pero no es cierto, nosotras lo seguimos y trajimos aquí" Dijo Nyan, sabiendo que esto llevaría a una sentencia de muerte segura para Ling Shu, a la cual detestaba por ser más fuerte que ella y su hermana, siempre las derrotaba en el uno a uno.

"¡Búsquenlos, no pueden haber ido lejos! ¡Tráiganme a esa traidora, será juzgada y condenada enseguida, a él lo quiero sin daño alguno! " Ordenó la princesa, la jefa al mando de la seguridad enseguida comenzó a organizar los grupos de búsqueda, mientras que la princesa iba a hablar con su madre al respecto. Chung Jing y Nyan sonreían maliciosamente, por fin podrían vengarse de Ling Shu y verse favorecidas por la princesa.

Después de haberse despedido de Dohko y Shunrei, Ling Shu partió junto con Shiryu hacia Grecia, si se quedaba, seguramente su tribu la encontraría y la mataría, esperaba que no involucraran a su abuela, o ella buscaría la manera de vengarse. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que la guardiana no la hubiera reconocido, pero lo dudaba mucho, porque sabía que Nyan y Chung Jing la acusarían sin problemas. De ahora en más, debía tratar de comenzar una vida nueva lejos de China, quizás algún día pudiera regresar y arreglar las cosas, pero para eso aún faltaba mucho.

.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Lo Tuyo Es Mío y Lo Mío...

Declaimer: Yare Yare, no son míos _

Capítulo Cuatro: Lo Tuyo Es Mío y Lo Mío es mío

Grecia, Santuario

Ling Shu miraba para todos lados maravillada, había muchas cosas que ver en el pueblo, y ella quería verlas todas, por supuesto, le pediría a Milo que la llevara. Shiryu sonreía, le causaba gracia el rostro de fascinación de Ling Shu.

"Ya llegamos al límite del Santuario, de aquí en más los civiles no pueden pasar ni fotografiar el lugar" Le contaba Shiryu, Ling Shu escuchaba atentamente, mientras caminaban, un par de guardias los detuvieron.

"Caballero Dragón, sólo tú puedes pasar, pero la chica no"

"Ella viene conmigo, y es la novia del caballero dorado de Escorpio, no creo que a él le vaya a gustar que no la dejen pasar"

"Son órdenes de nuestro jefe, él se enojará si le desobedecemos"

"¿Quién es su jefe? Hablaré con él y ustedes no tendrán problemas"

Los dos guardias se miraron y asintieron.

"Nuestro jefe es el Sr. Aioria, ve a hablar con él si quieres, pero la chica no pasa"

Shiryu ya estaba perdiendo su habitual tranquilidad, estos dos guardias eran unos idiotas. Pero asintió, no quería empezar una pelea por nada.

"Ling Shu, quédate con ellos, vuelvo enseguida" Le dijo, ella asintió y miró de reojo a los dos soldados, si intentaban algo, les iba a ir muy mal.

"Dime, preciosa ¿cómo conociste al Sr. Milo? Debes de ser su novia número veinte" Le dijo uno de los guardias.

"Je je, a ese sujeto sí que le gustan las mujeres, pero sus novias no le duran mucho"

Ling Shu se estaba enfureciendo, estos dos le decían eso a propósito, pero a ella no le importaba, Milo sería sólo de ella.

"Milo es mío, si alguna otra mujer se le acerca..." Ling Shu terminó su amenaza golpeando con su Bo una gran roca que tenía al lado, partiéndola en varios pedazos. Los dos guardias se quedaron viendo pasmados, agradeciendo no ser mujer en ese momento.

Shiryu venía con Aioria, que había alcanzado a ver el golpe de Ling Shu, estaba impresionado, Milo sí que se había metido en una buena ahora.

"Oigan, déjenla pasar, y la próxima vez que algún caballero de Bronce venga con alguien, ustedes los dejan en paz ¿entendido?" Dijo Aioria, ambos guardias asintieron, felices de poder alejarse de esa chica tan violenta.

"Ling Shu, este es Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo, él te llevará con Milo, yo me despido de ti ya que Shunrei y mi maestro me deben de estar esperando"

Ling Shu asintió, Shiryu saludó a ambos y partió. Ella observó al caballero dorado un segundo, apreciando su porte, además era muy guapo, se preguntaba si todos los caballeros eran hombres tan hermosos, las amazonas de su tribu pelearían a muerte por uno de ellos.

"Bueno, Ling Shu, bienvenida al santuario, te llevaré con Milo enseguida, Shiryu ya me contó como lo conociste, y creo que él debe encargarse de ti y protegerte de las personas que quieren matarte"

Ling Shu sonrió, ya le caía bien este hombre, tenía una sonrisa agradable y además le daba la razón. Así que le siguió. Caminaron un trecho hasta los templos, Ling Shu nunca había visto algo más hermoso, realmente Grecia tenía lugares bellísimos.

"Mu, dile a Milo que venga un segundo"

"¿Para qué? Él no quiere ser molestado, llegó bastante cansado de China"

"No me importa, hay alguien que quiere verlo"

Mu miró detrás de la espalda de Aioria y vio a una chica con ropas chinas esperando. Se encogió de hombros y llamó vía cosmos a Milo.

"Err, Milo... ¡Despierta!"

Milo despertó sobresaltado, murmurando por lo bajo porque demonios Mu lo despertaba.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Alguien te busca"

"Yo no espero a nadie, así que buenas noches"

"Si no vienes, Aioria irá por ti, y te aseguro que no te lo pedirá amablemente"

A la sola mención de 'Aioria no te lo pedirá amablemente' Milo se levantó de un salto y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, poniéndose su armadura. En un tris estuvo en el templo de Mu, ya conocía muy bien los métodos que utilizaba Aioria en su contra cuando quería algo. Y no era algo agradable.

Ling Shu lo vio acercarse al otro caballero, y Aioria le indicó que lo siguiera. En cuanto Milo vio a Ling Shu, se puso pálido como una hoja de papel, ella le sonrió dulcemente, y corrió a abrazarle por la cintura. Aioria casi se ahoga por contener la risa, la cara de Milo era impagable. Mu sonrió al ver a Aioria tan divertido y a Milo tan aterrado. Le pediría explicaciones a Aioria más tarde.

"Bien, Milo, te dejamos con tu 'novia', cuídala bien" Le dijo Aioria, retirándose con Mu a la saga.

"L-ling Shu... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a vivir contigo, y si te atreves a abandonarme otra vez..." Le advirtió ella, separándose de él y tomando su Bo. Milo entendió enseguida el mensaje, Ling Shu no era una chica con la que podría lidiar fácilmente.

"Mira, no puedes quedarte, mi casa es un desastre, y tu perteneces a China, no Grecia"

"Me encanta Grecia, quiero conocerla, y tú vas a mostrármela ¿verdad?"

Milo suspiró, esto se estaba poniendo difícil, de pronto se acordó de algo. "¿Quién te trajo?" Le preguntó amablemente entre dientes.

"Oh, Shiryu, él me dijo que tú tienes que cuidarme de las amazonas que me buscan para matarme"

Milo entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa, oh, sí, habría barbacoa de Dragón esta noche.

"¿Shiryu aún está aquí?"

"No, regresó a China apenas me dejó con tu amigo Aioria"

Milo estaba al límite de un ataque de nervios, iba a asesinarlo en cuanto lo viera, y si Aioria se atrevía a reírse le pasaría lo mismo.

"Bien, vamos a tu casa para que deje mis cosas, ya tengo hambre también... ¡vamos, muévete!" Le ordenó ella. Milo no se creía que una mujer le estuviera dando órdenes... no, no, esto se ponía feo. Suspiró resignado y empezó a caminar hasta su templo, la haría caminar al menos todo el trecho, una pequeña venganza por darle órdenes.

"¿En serio? Milo no gana para males, pero creo que se lo merece por casanova, le irá bien que una chica lo ponga en su lugar" Dijo Shura, opinando acerca de lo que Aioria les había contado. Camus y Saga asintieron, Mu estaba despanzurrado de risa junto con Aldebaran.

"¿Al menos la chica es bonita?" Preguntó MM, sonriendo ante la situación.

"Es preciosa, Milo no se puede quejar" Le contestó Aioria. En eso llegan al templo de Aries Vera y Kalani.

"¿Quién es preciosa, cariño?" Le preguntó Vera a su novio, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos.

"N-no te enojes, gatita, hablaba de la chica china que reclama a Milo como su novio y vino a vivir con él, parece que está escapando de sus colegas amazonas"

Vera sonrió y se acercó a Aioria, sentándose en su regazo.

"¿En qué se metió ese idiota ahora?"

Templo de Escorpio

Ling Shu no podía creer el desastre que era su guerrero, nunca había visto a alguien taaaaaaan desordenado. Puso su equipaje en donde pudo y comenzó por recoger la ropa que había en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Trato de poner orden en este caos ¿cómo puedes vivir así?"

"Yo vivo como quiero, así que deja las cosas como están, yo en mi desorden me entiendo" (NdA: Típica cuota del desordenado)

"Yo voy a vivir aquí también, así que acostúmbrate al orden"

Otra vez dándole órdenes, esto iba de mal en peor. Milo tomó la ropa que ella tenía en la mano y la volvió a tirar al piso, Ling Shu frunció el ceño y la volvió a recoger. Peor, Milo volvió a quitársela, ella optó por recoger otras prendas y llevarlas al canasto de la ropa sucia. Milo tomó el canasto y lo dio vuelta hacia el piso. Era una terrible guerra de voluntades, alguno iba a terminar abandonando la lucha, y como las mujeres nos dedicamos desde tiempos ancestrales a esto, adivinen quien lleva la delantera.

Ella optó por empezar a barrer entonces, pero Milo se le adelanto y agarró la escoba primero, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, una media vuelta... y un terrible gancho derecho que hizo trastabillar a Milo. Con esto Ling Shu ganó la escoba.

Estuvieron así por lo menos cuarenta minutos más, Milo se terminó de dar por vencido, y salió de su templo, iría al de Camus, al menos allí nadie le diría que hacer y como hacerlo.

En cuanto llegó, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, seguro estaba con Aioria o con algún otro caballero, pero a la última persona que Milo quería ver era al león dorado, sabía que se iba a reír de él apenas lo viera, para peor, si su linda novia estaba con él, se reirían por doble. Optó por ir hacia la playa, al menos allí no corría peligro de toparse con ninguna persona, mejor aún, allí Ling Shu no lo encontraría.

Después de un par de horas de orden y limpieza, la casa quedó presentable, Ling Shu estaba exhausta y hambrienta, decidió preparar algo para el almuerzo, pero no encontró casi nada en la heladera, decidió ir en busca de alguien que la acompañara a comprar algunas provisiones, ya que su guerrero parecía estar evitándola por ahora, ya vería él como ella le conquistaría de alguna manera. Con esto en mente se dispuso a ir en busca de alguien. Vera había ido a conocer a la chica china, seguramente ya tendría a Milo bailando al son, por lo que su leoncito le había dicho, era una chica acostumbrada a que le obedecieran. Se la encontró en el camino, ella ni siquiera había puesto un pie fuera del templo. Ling Shu la vio y se imaginó que quizás era una de las novias de Milo, tomó su Bo y se dispuso a despacharla.

"Hola" Saludó Vera con una sonrisa. Ling Shu la miró con cara de pocos amigos, para colmo la chica era preciosa y con una hermosa sonrisa, terrible rival.

"Milo es mío, aléjate o sufre las consecuencias"

"¿Qué? No, no, Milo no es nada mío, yo ya tengo novio" Se apresuró a explicar Vera "Se llama Aioria, y creo que tú ya le conociste, sólo vine a ver si necesitabas algo"

Ling Shu se relajó un poco, pero aún no confiaba en ella.

"¿Y qué pasa si no te creo?"

Vera suspiró y concentró su ki llamando a Aioria para que viniera. Él recibió el mensaje, pero aún no se imaginaba cual era el problema, cuando llegó al templo de Escorpio, vio a Ling Shu en pose de defensa y a su chica apoyada tranquila en una de las columnas.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó él, Vera no le contestó, sólo se le acercó, lo tomó por detrás de la nuca y le dio un buen beso en los labios.

Ling Shu se quedó dura en su lugar, pero bajó su arma y se quedó mirando sorprendida a Vera, que se separó de Aioria y la miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Convencida ahora?"

Ling Shu nunca había visto tal demostración territorial sobre un hombre, esta chica hubiera sido una terrible guerrera en su tribu.

"Bien, entonces no hay problema, siento haberte amenazado, pero un par de idiotas guardias me dijeron que mi guerrero tiene muchas novias, y no pienso tolerar eso." Explicó ella, Vera asintió, comprendía su posición muy bien.

"¿Ibas a algún lado?" Preguntó Aioria.

"Necesito comprar provisiones, me preguntaba si alguien podría acompañarme"

"Claro, yo lo haré, por cierto mi nombre es Vera, soy una santo femenina aquí, tengo un par de amigas que te presentaré luego, a ellas también puedes pedirles lo que necesites" Dijo Vera cordialmente. Ling Shu sonrió y siguió a Vera fuera del templo. Aioria las escoltaba también, preguntándose dónde rayos estaba Milo.

En el camino se encontraron con Marin y Kalani, que venían a lo mismo que Vera, Ling Shu les creyó esta vez cuando le dijeron que también tenían sus respectivos novios y que le regalaban a Milo.

Aioria las escoltó hasta el límite del Santuario y luego las dejó para seguir con sus cosas, las cuatro chicas bajaron al pueblo y comenzaron a mostrarle a Ling Shu donde conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde así, Ling Shu se despidió de ellas y se encaminó al templo de Escorpio a ver si encontraba a Milo de vuelta.

Recinto Amazonas 07:30 p.m.

"¿Qué te pareció ella, Marin?" Preguntó Vera, mientras caminaban hacia sus hogares.

"A mí me cayó bien, creo que es la chica que Milo anda necesitando para sentar cabeza" Respondió Marin.

"Sí, pero por lo que ella nos contó, él se le resiste bastante, raro en un mujeriego como Milo" Opinó Kalani.

"Espero que logre conquistarle pronto, Milo no va a estar de muy buen humor que digamos, ya que alguien le está ordenando ese caos que tiene por vida" Acotó Vera, las otras dos asintieron, Ling Shu sí que se había buscado un trabajo arduo, pero las tres intentarían echarle una mano junto con sus respectivos novios, que de seguro le estarían encima en este momento.

Templo de Escorpio 8:15 p.m.

Milo acababa de entrar a su casa, y lo primero que notó fue que todo estaba sorprendentemente ordenado y limpio, nada que ver con lo que era antes, además había un agradable aroma a comida en el aire, ella debía estar cocinando... bueno, quizás no fuera tan malo tenerla en casa. ¡No, no, no! ¡No podía pensar así! Debía encontrar la manera de hacerla regresar a China... por cierto que tendría que arreglar cuentas con Shiryu en cuanto le viera, ¡tonto dragón y su estúpida moral! No se imaginaba como le habría convencido Ling Shu de que la trajera, pero de seguro lo averiguaría en cuanto juntara valor para pisar territorio chino, no quería volverse a topar con esas locas amazonas otra vez.

"Oh, veo que te dignaste a regresar" Fue el saludo de Ling Shu en cuanto vio a Milo.

"¡Yo salgo y regreso a la hora que quiero, no te atrevas a ponerme horarios porque no lo toleraré! ¿Acaso no te es suficiente con haber invadido mi casa e imponer TU orden?" Le espetó Milo, bastante enojado, esta chica tenía la particularidad de sacarlo de quicio por nada.

"En mi tribu los hombres como las mujeres tienen horarios que cumplir, eso ayuda a saber en donde ubicarse mutuamente, además, no quiero pensar que estás con otras mujeres, porque si no me desharé de ellas por la fuerza" Le dijo ella muy tranquilamente. Milo se quedó boquiabierto, ¡ella pretendía ordenarle la vida por completo! Pero no lo lograría, si había alguien cabeza dura aquí, ese era él.

"A sí, pues si tu exiges mi fidelidad, yo exigiré la tuya, además, no estamos en tu maldita tribu de chifladas, yo no tendré estúpidos horarios que cumplir, ni tampoco pienso darte explicaciones de mis actos, como yo no pediré por los tuyos. Aparte no creas que te quedarás conmigo, en cuanto pase el peligro de muerte para ti, te regresaré a China"

Ling Shu lo miró con suma tranquilidad, lo que enervaba más a Milo, prefería que le gritara a que simplemente lo tomara como loco.

"Muy bien, acepto que no estoy en mi tribu, y que aquí las reglas son levemente diferentes, pero Vera me mostró que un hombre puede pertenecerle a una mujer, por lo que vi por tu amigo Aioria. Así que yo puedo considerarte mío en los términos de las leyes de aquí" Le dijo ella. Milo tenía la mirada oculta detrás de su flequillo, tenía una sonrisa crispada en los labios.

"Escucha" Le dijo él tratando de no acogotarla "Las 'leyes' como tu dices son mucho más diferentes de lo que tú comprendiste, para empezar, tu no obligas a un hombre o mujer a ser tu pareja a la fuerza por la simple razón de que le elegiste; aquí tienes que intentar agradarle a esa persona, ¿o cómo crees que Aioria conquistó a Vera? ¿Obligándola a salir con él? Oh, no, yo no lo creo. Si supieras lo mucho que ese idiota sufrió hasta que ella se dignó a ser su novia... pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, lo que sí tiene que quedarte claro que Aioria le pertenece a Vera tanto como ella le pertenece a él. Y esto no es decisión de una sola persona, sino de dos, por eso es una PAREJA"

Ella lo escuchaba con mucha atención, eso era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, era peor, pues definitivamente Milo no la quería consigo y no la consideraba suya.

Él se sentó, quitándose el casco, parecía que al menos algo de todo lo que había dicho le había llegado a su cabeza hueca, Milo se cansaba de sólo pensar en lidiar con ella por mucho tiempo.

"Bien, entonces me apegaré a tus reglas..." Milo la escuchó esperanzado de que dijera que se iría "Pero sólo en parte, me quedaré contigo aquí hasta que pueda conquistarte de alguna manera, por lo que quiero saber que es lo que te agrada" Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Milo suspiró, adiós a ser libre otra vez. Se quedó callado un momento, mirándola, de repente se le ocurrió algo mejor.

"Está bien, acepto... pero pongamos una condición" empezó él, ella lo miró con curiosidad, con que condición se saldría ahora "Yo no saldré con ninguna otra chica, vendré a casa a horarios razonables o te avisaré si no es así y dejaré que vivas conmigo, pero te daré un plazo de un mes, si no logras conquistarme en ese tiempo, regresarás a China y te olvidarás de mí"

"Que el plazo sea de tres meses, uno es poco"

"Es mucho tres, que sean uno y medio"

"Dos meses"

"Un mes y tres semanas y es mi última oferta"

"Umm, bien acepto, un mes y tres semanas, eso incluye que me saques a pasear, quisiera conocer Grecia un poco más, por lo demás estoy de acuerdo" Dijo ella extendiendole una mano para cerrar el trato, Milo sonrió astutamente, nadie dijo que él tendría que prestarle atención fuera de las salidas que ella quisiera, su vida sería normal en poco menos de dos meses.

Hola! Gracias por las reviews! Ojalá les guste este cap!

Lonewolf: A Seiya mátalo tú, yo no le quiero mucho, pero me da pena masacrarlo en mis fics, eso te lo dejo a ti. ^_^

Misao CG: Bueno, Milo quiere cenar dragón a la marinera, pero como buen escorpiano, se le pasa rápido el enojo. Gracias por tu review!


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Plan ‘Adiós Ling Shu’

Lonewolf: No sé aún al cual martirizaré luego... puede que Mu ^_^, gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Si, MM es Máscara de Muerte, lo que pasa es que soy muy vaga para poner toooodo su nombre.

Ares: Trataré de seguir escribiendo, y como le dije a Lonewolf, puede Mu ser mi siguiente víctima.

Declaimer: no son míos

Capítulo Cinco: Plan 'Adiós Ling Shu'

Después de 'cerrar' el trato, Ling Shu se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina, por suerte la comida no se había pasado. Ella comenzó a buscar las cosas para la mesa mientras Milo la observaba, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, enseguida procedió a quitarse la armadura y dejarla en su caja. Ling Shu llevaba la mitad de la mesa puesta, y Milo decidió poner lo que faltaba, pues él sabía DONDE estaba el resto de la vajilla.

Después de comer, algo que Milo tuvo que reconocer era que ella cocinaba muy bien, bueno, al menos era algo positivo, pero por supuesto que no le diría nada, no fuera a ser cosa que ella pensara mal, cosa que tendía a hacer con frecuencia.

"Espero que mi comida haya sido de tu agrado"

"Tengo un estómago que resiste cualquier cosa"

Ling Shu lo miró frunciendo el ceño, por lo visto él no sería nada agradable con ella, pero no le importaba, ya vería como ella terminaría ganando su corazón al final del plazo que habían acordado.

Templo de Acuario, 8:45 a.m.

Al otro día, Milo se levantó sorprendentemente temprano y se fue a entrenar, luego se dirigió al templo de Camus, pasaría allí la mañana.

"¡Hola Camus! Buenos Días" Saludó Milo, acercándose a Camus.

"Vaya, que temprano te levantaste ¿rodaste de la cama o ella te hizo rodar de la misma mejor dicho?"

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso Camus. No, yo me levanté solo, ella no se había levantado aún cuando yo me fui"

"¿Me parece a mí o la estás evitando?" Le preguntó Camus, esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

"Llegué con ella a un acuerdo, en un mes y tres semanas se irá si no logra conquistarme, y no planeo dejarme seducir, así que recuperaré mi libertad en poco tiempo" Dijo Milo sonriente, a Camus esto no le gustó ni medio, Milo podía ser muy cruel cuando quería, y estaba seguro que la pobre chica estaba sufriendo una terrible indiferencia de parte de él.

"Si quieres mi opinión, me parece que estás siendo injusto con ella, después de todo Ling Shu te salvó de sus colegas amazonas, en este momento podrías ser el esclavo de una de ellas en vez de estar aquí"

Milo resopló "¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces, dejarla quedarse por siempre jamás? ¡Ni loco!"

Camus se quedó pensativo, luego lo miró seriamente, una de esas miradas que Milo detestaba porque no eran un buen augurio. "Deberías darle una oportunidad, tratar de conocerla, y no rechazarla de plano como lo estás haciendo ahora"

"No, no lo haré ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que NO ME INTERESA?"

Con esto, Milo se dio media vuelta y se marchó, pero Camus no iba a dejar el tema así como así, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Milo no iba a cambiar su forma de pensar... bueno, entonces se la cambiarían a la fuerza. Camus entonces decidió hablar con los otros acerca de este pequeño inconveniente, si las chicas venían, mejor, ellas ayudarían a Ling Shu.

Templo de Géminis 11:00 a.m.

"Así que eso es lo que planeó Milo, que insecto astuto, siempre tratando de salirse con la suya" Dijo Shura, no pudiendo creer lo que Camus les había contado.

"¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?" Preguntó Kalani, empezando a preocuparse por Ling Shu.

"Sugiero que le extirpemos el corazón a Milo y le pongamos uno que funcione" Acotó Vera.

"No creo que esa sea la solución, amor, debemos tratar de convencerle de alguna manera" Dijo Aioria, medio sonriendo por la sugerencia de su novia.

"Bueno ¿qué tal si planeamos una salida en parejas? Milo tendrá que llevar a Ling Shu quiera o no, es parte del trato" Sugirió Saga, que se había sentado al lado de Kalani, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

"Me parece una buena idea, le diré a Jake que nos ayude también" Dijo Marin, sonriendo de sólo pensar en la cara que pondría Milo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una buena idea para comenzar a derribarle el plan a Milo, debían conseguir que él le diera una oportunidad a Ling Shu como sea. La salida la harían dentro de dos días, y no le dirían nada a Milo hasta el último momento.

"Oigan, yo creo que Ling Shu debe saberlo ahora mismo, ella no dirá nada si le decimos que es sorpresa" Dijo Vera.

"Me parece bien, tú y Marin vayan y díganselo hoy por la tarde, pero recuerden aclararle que es sorpresa" Dijo Camus. Con esto se dio por terminada la reunión.

Esa tarde, Marin y Vera fueron a ver a Ling Shu, que como de costumbre, se encontraba sola en el templo, practicando un poco con su Bo, en eso llegan ellas y la saludan cordialmente.

"Hola, Ling Shu, veo que no pierdes el tiempo" Dijo Vera, sonriendo.

"Hola, Marin, Vera ¿qué las trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, es que con los muchachos decidimos darte una mano con Milo, así que planeamos una salida en parejas para dentro de dos días" Le explicó Marin "Tú irías con Milo, y nosotras con nuestros novios, pero esto no tiene que saberlo Milo hasta dentro de dos o tres horas antes de irnos"

"Milo no podrá evadir algo tan repentino, y tendrá que llevarte quiera él o no" Concluyó Vera.

Ling Shu se quedó pensativa, era buena idea, con lo indiferente que se portaba su guerrero con ella, sería la única forma de tratar de seducirle. "Está bien, no le diré, y me encanta la idea de conocer un poco más el lugar" Dijo finalmente ella, contenta de que al menos los amigos de Milo la quisieran ayudar. Eso era bueno, ya que significaba que no les había caído tan mal después de todo.

Luego de esto, Marin y Vera se despidieron de Ling Shu y la dejaron seguir con sus ejercicios.

Esos dos días fueron fatales para la pobre Ling Shu, Milo respetaba lo acordado, pero casi ni le hablaba, no sugería ninguna salida ni NADA. Esto la estaba desanimando mucho, pero como era cabeza dura, no se daría por vencida.

Donde ella ponía algo, Milo iba y lo cambiaba de lugar. Si ponía flores en el tiesto, él lograba quitarlas cuando ella se daba vuelta. Cuando cocinaba, él no le decía nada, y si ella preguntaba, él tenía siempre algo poco agradable para contestarle. Era realmente el infierno, Milo no quería ser ordenado en lo más mínimo, y tampoco la dejaba a ella ordenar. Así pasó el tiempo, Ling Shu rogaba que las horas pasaran rápido, así podría salir un poco y conocer el pueblo.

El día llegó, y esa tarde temprano, Aioria fue a buscar a Milo al coliseo, donde últimamente ayudaba a entrenar a los soldados.

"¡Hey, Milo! ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?" Dijo Aioria, acercándose a Milo por detrás, él se dio vuelta para contestarle. "Si vienes a hablarme de Ling Shu, no te molestes" Aioria puso los ojos en blanco, detestaba la manera en que la trataba. "Vengo a decirte que planeamos una salida con las chicas y queremos que traigas a Ling Shu contigo"

Milo lo miró con cara de '¡estás loco!' "¡No! No quiero saber nada con ella ¿De quién fue la brillante idea, de tu querida novia?" Aioria le sonrió y Milo no vio venir el puñetazo que impactó de lleno en su rostro. "¡Deja a Vera fuera de esto! Y para que te informes, idiota, fue idea de Saga, y a él no va a gustarle que digas que no, yo no me responsabilizo de ir a buscar tu cadáver... si es que queda algo de este cuando Saga se entere de tu negativa, claro" Milo lo miró pálido, realmente se había quedado de piedra por el puñetazo de Aioria, sus golpes nunca eran de en serio... pero este lo fue, y a Milo eso no le dio buena espina. Además, no tenía ningún deseo de que Saga lo pulverizara con su Galaxian Explosion por desobedecerle. Milo suspiró, que más daba, iría con Ling Shu si así lo querían, pero no se quedaría con ella por mucho tiempo. "Muy bien, iré, pero no esperes mucho de mí, ¡y no vuelas a golpearme!" Le espetó Milo, bastante enojado. "¡Entonces no te metas con mi chica! Te pasaremos a buscar a las cinco, y más vale que estés listo" Le contestó Aioria, dándose media vuelta para regresar a su puesto con los demás soldados.

Milo lo observó irse, nada le había salido bien desde el día que había conocido a Ling Shu, hasta uno de sus mejores amigos ya no lo trataba bien. Milo volvió la vista a los soldados, que estaban muy interesados en la discusión de dos caballeros dorados, que ya de por sí era una rareza, pues solían arreglar sus problemas sin testigos en lo posible. Milo los miró muy mal y todos volvieron a sus tareas muy rápidamente.

Aioria estaba muy enojado, Milo parecía otra persona, y ese cambio no había sido para mejor, ojalá todo terminara bien, sentía pena por la chica china, ella se merecía algo mejor. Se sentó en una de las rocas a calmarse un rato, no quería martirizar a sus soldados por esto, ya que no tenían la culpa. Pero no estuvo mucho sentado, y aún estaba enfadado, decidió ir a ver que era lo que su gatita estaba haciendo, quizás ella lo tranquilizara un poco. Con esto en mente, se dirigió al recinto de las amazonas.

"¡Vera! ¡No te vayas así como así, debes dejar un par de guardias antes de salir!" Le reprochó Kalani a una 'cansada de escuchar lo mismo siempre' Vera. "Ya, Kalani, me olvidé, no seas paranoica ¿quién puede ser tan estúpido para entrar aquí a hurtadillas sin que lo notemos?"

"No sé, tú dímelo"

Aioria divisó a las chicas y se acercó, Vera estaba de espaldas a él, así que no lo vio llegar, pero Kalani sí.

"Ahí viene tu novio" Le dijo ella y se fue para el otro lado. Vera de dio la vuelta y le vio, enseguida caminó hacia Aioria y ambos se abrazaron... ni que nunca se vieran.

"Hola, cariño ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Recién tuve una pequeña discusión con Milo, y no estoy muy tranquilo que digamos, así que decidí venir a verte antes de regresar con los soldados" Vera sonrió ante esto, le recordaba cuando dos soldados le habían rogado que fuera a calmarlo. Lo curioso era que en ese momento también estaba enojado con Milo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano "Bueno, ya sabes como es él, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará esta etapa de intolerancia que tiene" Aioria suspiró "Ya lo sé, pero me cuesta trabajo no extrangularlo por idiota" Gruñó él. Vera le dio un beso en los labios y eso acalló cualquier protesta por un rato.

Espero que les guste el cap ^_^, review pleaseeeeeee!


	6. Capítulo Seis: Estrategia ‘Derribar el P...

Kagome Black: No te puedes quejar, ya que actualicé rápido. Milo se lo merecía, pero bueno, ya verás que se vuelve a portar bien pronto. ¡Gracias por tu review!

LoneWolf: Utilizaré mis propios personajes, pero gracias por ofrecerme los tuyos. ¿Cuándo sacarás tu próximo fic?

Misao CG: Milo se portará mejor ahora, ya verás, pero el lío aún no empezó ^_^

Declaimer: Lo de siempre

Capítulo Seis: Estrategia 'Derribar el Plan de Milo'

Ling Shu estaba muy feliz de poder salir un poco, mejor aún si Milo la acompañaba, ya estaba casi lista, se había puesto un vestido chino todo rojo sin mangas, con un pequeño escote en forma de lágrima debajo del cuello mao, terminaba con una minifalda ajustada con dos pequeños tajos en cada lado. Por si refrescaba, también llevaba una chaquetilla que hacía juego con el ceñido vestido. Sí Milo no le prestaba atención así, nada lo haría.

Milo se había ido a cambiar al templo de Camus, no quería pensar el efecto 'Ling Shu en paños menores', no fuera cosa que debilitara su muro de indiferencia.

"Bien, me voy a buscar a mí Némesis" Dijo Milo como saludo a Camus. "Más vale que la trates bien y seas atento con ella, Milo, o vas a ver" Camus enfatizó esto produciendo una esfera de energía azulada en su mano, lo que ocasionó que la temperatura bajara bastante. Milo resopló "Ya, lo intentaré, pero no pidas milagros". Después de decir esto, Milo se retiró hacia su propio templo.

Ling Shu ya estaba muy nerviosa, Milo no llegaba, no creía posible que él no fuera a llevarla, pues sino sus amigos no se lo perdonarían. Milo entró por el ala norte de su templo, y divisó a Ling Shu más adelante. En cuanto estuvo cerca se quedó de piedra ante la preciosa visión que tenía ante sus ojos... ¿dónde había escondido todo ese voluptuoso cuerpo? Milo agitó su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, antes de volver a poner su fachada de indiferencia. Tarde, Ling Shu había visto su reacción, pero sólo se limito a sonreírle como si nada.

"Creí que no vendrías" le dijo ella, acercándose un poco.

"Ya sabes lo que me iba a pasar si no lo hacía, Shura, Aioria y Camus vienen amenazándome desde hace cuatro horas" le respondió él, medio sonriendo. Ling Shu sonrió radiante, al menos él no era tan frío. Milo le ofreció su brazo y partieron hacia el templo de Saga, donde los demás esperaban.

Aioria, Vera, Kalani, Saga, Marin y Jake estaban desde hacía un rato ya. Aioria era partidario de ir a buscar a Milo, Vera lo apoyaba, pero Saga decidió darle un poco más de tiempo... un poco, no demasiado.

"Dime, Marin ¿estás segura de dejar a esta chica china sola con Milo? Me parece un poco arriesgado" Dijo Jake a su chica, que le sonrió dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla "Tú confía en nosotras" Jake sonrió, tomando a Marin de la cintura y abrazándola. "Tu confianza me consuela" Dijo él medio por lo bajo, paro ella lo escuchó y le tiró del pelo del flequillo "Ouch! Me dolió!" Dijo Jake. "Esa era la idea" Contestó Marin. Las otras dos parejas sonreían ante la escena, Jake no estaba muy confiado porque aún no conocía lo terribles que podían ser las guerreras del Santuario. Pero Milo sí sabía.

Hablando de Roma, ahí venía la pareja que faltaba. Parecía estar todo en orden... por ahora.

"Bueno, ya que estamos todos, será mejor que nos vayamos, la película empieza dentro de una hora" Dijo Saga, todos le siguieron hacia fuera del Santuario.

Llegaron al cine justo a tiempo, en cuanto entraron, todos se dispersaron, tratando de dejar a Milo solo con Ling Shu, Vera le guiñó un ojo a Ling Shu antes de ir a sentarse con Aioria bastante más lejos.

_'Todos están tratando de dejarme solo con ella. Que astutos, pero no les va a funcionar'_ Pensaba Milo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ling Shu. La película estuvo entretenida, pero Milo no le prestó atención a ella, pero esta vez Ling Shu ni se percató, pues ella misma estaba atrapada en la trama de la película. Milo en un momento se volteó a mirarla discretamente, ella tenía una mirada como de niña con nuevo juguete, sonreía en las partes románticas y se reía mucho en los gags de comedia. Él se encontró mirando sus expresiones más que la película en sí, hasta que se dio cuenta y trató de concentrarse en la pantalla... difícil.

Cuando la película terminó, Milo dio un audible suspiro de alivio. Ling Shu había ido al toilete con Kalani, Vera y Marin, mientras los muchachos esperaban en el lobby.

"Veo que aún están de un pedazo" Dijo Saga tratando de averiguar como reaccionaba Milo.

"No sé porque lo dices, yo puedo comportarme muy bien si quiero" Le contestó el aludido.

"Sí, y peor que mal si quieres también" Esta vez fue Aioria quien le hablaba.

"Oye Aioria ¿podrías dejar de atacarme cada vez que me hablas? Te lo agradecería mucho"

"Oye, Milo ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ser tú mismo otra vez? Te lo agradecería mucho"

"Bueno, ya muchachos, no quiero que las chicas los vean discutir, además estamos de paseo y la salida aún no terminó" Dijo Jake, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Milo y Aioria se midieron con la mirada un rato hasta que llegaron sus parejas y se los llevaron para afuera del cine.

"Bueno ¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Preguntó Kalani.

"A comer algo, me muero de hambre" Dijo Marin.

"Muy bien ¿algún lugar en especial?" Preguntó Saga. Todos se quedaron pensativos un segundo hasta que Milo sugirió un restaurante muy bueno al que él solía ir de vez en cuando. A todos les pareció buena idea, así que enfilaron detrás de Milo y Ling Shu, que no se había separado de su brazo un solo momento.

Santuario, Templo de Acuario 07:30 p.m.

Camus, Mu y Shura estaban en la espera de que todo saliera bien, bien para Ling Shu, claro.

"¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo?" Preguntó Mu.

"Mientras Aioria y Milo controlen su genio, todo irá bien... eso espero" Dijo Camus, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

"Si Saga está ahí, no harán nada, no les gustaría desaparecer bajo un Galaxian Explosion" Dijo Shura, medio sonriendo de sólo pensar en un enojado Saga, oh, sí, no había nada peor en este mundo que se le pudiera comparar.

Los otros dos también sonrieron, imaginándose la escena, o mejor, a Saga vestido de referí con Aioria de un lado y Milo del otro.

Restaurante 9:05 p.m.

Todos debían admitir que la comida que servían allí era muy buena, todos quedaron satisfechos.

Las chicas habían ido a la mesa de los postres a buscar el que más les agradara, y también traerles a ellos lo que consideraban que les podía gustar... o sea, casi cualquier cosa dulce. No era una elección muy dramática.

"¿Quieres qué te traiga algo en especial?" Le preguntó Ling Shu a Milo.

"Lo que traigas para ti está bien"

"OK"

Vera y Kalani ya estaban regresando, Marin y Ling Shu iban. Ling Shu se fue para el lado de los helados y Marin para el de las tortas, pues a Jake le encantaba el postre Sopa Inglesa.

Un sujeto se acercó a Ling Shu por detrás, tomando la cuchara que ella estaba sosteniendo.

"Yo puedo servirte lo que quieras, preciosa"

"No, gracias, puedo solita" Con esto Ling Shu trató de zafar su mano, pero el sujeto se la apretó con más fuerza.

"Oh, pero yo insisto, nunca suelo aceptar una negativa de una chica hermosa tan fácilmente"

Ling Shu estaba comenzando a enfurecerce, en eso otra mano aparece por detrás de ella, sosteniendo la muñeca del insistente hombre.

"Si no la sueltas, tú serás mi postre de hoy" Le gruñó Milo al sujeto, apretando con bastante fuerza su muñeca. El sujeto gruñó de dolor y soltó a Ling Shu.

"Bueno, amigo, no te enojes, si la dama es tu novia, yo me retiro" Diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ling Shu asintió "Sí, gracias por venir en mi rescate" Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente. Milo se escogió de hombros y tomó uno de los recipientes con el helado.

"Vamos, esto será suficiente para los dos"

Ling Shu no podía creer lo que veía, realmente Milo se comportaba como todo un caballero hoy, además no le molestaba comer del mismo recipiente que ella. Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

"¿Vienes?" Le instó Milo. "Sí, ya voy" Dijo ella, tomándole la mano. Milo no la retiró y así volvieron a la mesa.

Ya eran pasadas las diez cuando todos emprendieron el regreso, las chicas ya estaban un poco cansadas del día en general.

"Oye, Milo ¿por qué no le muestras a Ling Shu la rambla? El mar está muy bonito hoy" Sugirió Aioria, Vera, que iba medio recostada en contra de su hombro, sonrió ante el comentario de su novio. Sabía que no había lugar más íntimo y bonito para una pareja como la costa por la noche.

"¿Quieres ir?" Preguntó Milo a Ling Shu.

"Me encantaría conocer el mar, nunca lo he visto" Milo asintió, no podía negarse después de eso, además no le desagradaba la idea tampoco.

"Bien, entonces, ustedes sigan sin nosotros"

Todos asintieron y los vieron alejarse para otro lado.

"¿Tú crees que funcione?" Preguntó Jake.

"No lo sé, pero al menos me conformo con que Milo la trate de conocer mejor antes de que ella se vaya" Dijo Aioria, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a Vera.

Milo y Ling Shu llegaron pronto a la rambla, él sugirió que caminaran por ella, ya que hoy el mar lo permitía por estar calmo.

"El mar es realmente hermoso, en China nunca me acerqué a los puertos para verlo"

"Para mí es algo normal, tanto como el aire que respiro, nací en Grecia y entrené en una isla, rodeada de mar"

Ling Shu le miró, sonriendo, le tomó de la mano, y se apegó un poco más a su cuerpo, ya que la brisa era fresca.

Milo se percató de que ella tenía las manos frías, por lo que cerró su mano en torno de la de ella.

"Si tienes frío podemos regresar" Sugirió él. Ling Shu movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Estoy bien, puedo soportarlo" Milo le soltó la mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, ya que no había traído ninguna chaqueta. Ling Shu pasó su brazo por la cintura de él, y así caminaron por un rato, hasta que se sentaron en una parte más reparada.

"Gracias por la salida de hoy, me divertí mucho"

"De nada, es parte de nuestro trato ¿no es así?" A la mención del acuerdo, Ling Shu se entristeció un poco, realmente no quería irse lejos de Milo, aunque él se portara indiferente con ella, sabía que hoy había sido diferente, para colmo, cada minuto que pasaba, más se enamoraba de él. Pero parecía que él no la correspondería nunca de esa manera. Aún tenía tiempo, pero ya había pasado una semana.

"Sí, claro, pero de todas maneras eres muy dulce cuando quieres"

Milo se quedó pensativo, era la primera vez que una chica le decía que era dulce. No le desagradó, quizás podría lograr una relación amistosa con ella por al menos el tiempo que se quedara con él.

"Nos vamos"

"Sí" Ling Shu se levantó y Milo le siguió. Así, otra vez tomados de la mano, volvieron


	7. Capítulo Siete: Reto

LoneWolf: Deja a Jake en paz ¿quieres? No lo haré caballero, no quiero. Espero que empieces pronto tu fic!

Misao CG: Ahora empieza el 'como deshacernos de las amazonas locas' según Milo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Declaimer: No son míos -_-

Capítulo Siete: Reto

Después de esa salida, las cosas iban de bueno en mejor, Milo ya no se comportaba indiferente, al contrario, era más atento que nunca con Ling Shu, gracias a eso, también se habían arreglado las cosas con Aioria, que estaba más que contento de que Milo hubiera reaccionado.

Templo de Aries 04:15 p.m.

"Hola, Mu ¿sabes en que parte se encuentra Aioria?" Preguntó Vera, entrando al templo.

"Como estás Vera, no, no lo sé. La verdad es que creo que se fue con Camus al pueblo, pero no estoy muy seguro que digamos"

"Oh, bueno, no importa ya regresará"

"¿Necesitabas algo?" Mu no terminó de decir esto que ve a Shiryu detrás de Vera.

"¡Hola Mu! Tanto tiempo" Saludó el caballero Dragón, acercándose al par que lo miraban sorprendidos.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que Milo te quiere convertir en barbacoa?" Le dijo Vera a modo de saludo. Shiryu sonrió, imaginaba algo así, pero creía que al menos que Milo se había calmado un poco con el correr de los días.

"Yo que tú me regreso a China, no es que Milo..." Mu no terminó la frase que aparece Milo detrás de los tres. Se acercó a paso lento, muy lento, como dándole tiempo a Shiryu de correr, pero el otro no se movió... mala idea, el pobre Dragón no vio la mano que en un segundo le sostenía por el cuello en el aire.

"Más vale que tengas una excusa para que no te convierta en sopa de Dragón..." Le dijo Milo con una calma horrible.

"S-si me d-ejas r-espir-ar" Le dijo un Shiryu medio ahogado. Vera y Mu optaron por no meterse, era problema de Milo y Shiryu, pero se quedarían para detener la pelea si se les iba de las manos.

Milo lo soltó, más bien arrojó al suelo. Shiryu se incorporó, tocándose el cuello con una mano.

"Mira, Milo, sólo hice lo que creí correcto, estuvo mal que la dejaras con nosotros sabiendo que las amazonas de su tribu la estaban buscando para matarla"

Milo lo escuchó demasiado tranquilo, cosa que estaba poniendo nervioso a Shiryu, se parecía mucho a Aioria cuando se enteró del secuestro de Vera... no era buen augurio.

Milo suspiró, la verdad era que ya no estaba tan enojado, no tanto como para dejar a Shiryu de cama por un par de meses.

"Muy bien, te lo dejaré pasar esta vez... pero te lo advierto, te vuelves a meter en lo que no te importa o no saldrás tan bien parado la próxima vez"

Shiryu soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, realmente no quería pelearse con él. Vera y Mu suspiraron aliviados también, era bueno que Milo ya estuviera de buenas con Ling Shu, y hablando de Roma, ahí venía la chica, agitada de correr detrás de Milo, pues nunca tendría la velocidad de un rayo.

"¡Shiryu! ¿Cómo estás?" Le saludó ella, caminando hacia él.

"Bien, gracias ¿y tú?"

"Oh, yo estoy muy bien, me gusta mucho Grecia"

Shiryu sonrió, parecía que las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo. Pero se pondrían peor de lo que hubiera soñado.

China, Pueblo de las Amazonas

La princesa Fha Li estaba furiosa ¡¿Cómo era posible que no encontraran a esa traidora? La habían buscado por toda China y nada, se había esfumado. En ese momento entran dos de sus guardias con una chica amarrada de las muñecas.

"Princesa, sabemos que esta muchacha ayudó a Ling Shu a escapar, pero se niega a decirnos donde está" le reportó una de ellas. Fha Li la miró con odio, pero luego su mirada cambió a horriblemente sombría, acompañada de una sonrisa aún peor.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Shunrei, nunca hubiera imaginado eso de ti, con lo insignificante que eres y mira el problema que nos estás dando"

"¿Qué hacemos con ella, Alteza?"

"¿La hacemos hablar a los golpes?

"No, tengo un plan mejor..."

Santuario, 10:00 a.m.

Esa mañana parecía tranquila, pero dos sombras se estaban escabullendo en las narices de los guardias... que no eran criaturas muy brillantes que digamos.

"Que tontos son los hombres" Dijo una de las sombras, aguantando la risa.

"Ni que lo digas, hermana, Ling Shu fue muy astuta al escaparse a otro país, esa traidora las pagará caro" Le dijo la otra yendo ambas en dirección a los doce templos. Llegaron sin problemas, a pesar de ser pleno día. Realmente en ese lugar eran descuidados.

"Chung Jing, rodea esas colinas y ponte encima, pero que no te vean, si es necesario, utiliza los dardos de somnífero ¿entendido?"

"Sí, ten cuidado"

Nyan asintió y caminó de frente hacia el primer templo. Tomó una flecha con un mensaje y la disparó en dirección de una de las columnas. Mu sintió el ruido y enseguida salió a ver que era. Más fue grande su sorpresa al ver una flecha con mensaje incrustada en la columna. En cuanto la sacó, y leyó su contenido, se puso pálido, esto no era nada bueno. Enseguida se teletransportó hacia el templo de Escorpio.

"¡Milo, Ling Shu, tienen a Shunrei secuestrada!" Les dijo Mu a la sorprendida pareja.

"¡¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo que secuestraron a Shunrei?" Esto lo dijo Shiryu, que estaba detrás de Milo.

"Sí, mira, dejaron esta flecha con la nota" Mu le iba a entregar la nota a Shiryu, pero Ling Shu fue más rápida y la tomó primero. La leyó atentamente y su rostro se convirtió en una fría máscara de furia ¡Cómo se atrevían a secuestrar a Shunrei! ¡Maldita Fha Li, estaba dispuesta a todo por venganza!

"Esta nota está dirigida a mí, la princesa de mi pueblo me reta a ir en busca de Shunrei, pero debo llevar a Milo conmigo" Ling Shu hizo una pausa y miró al aludido, Milo se encontraba sorprendido ¿para qué rayos le querían a él?

"No me mires así, iré de todas formas, no puedo dejarte sola con ellas ¿o sí?" Ling Shu sonrió, era bueno que él aceptara sin pelear.

"Dime que no la lastimaron" Dijo Shiryu en extremo preocupado.

"No, no lo harán, porque saben que si ella sufre algún daño, yo no iré sola como me piden... bueno, sola con Milo"

"Seguro que las chicas querrán acompañarte, y si ellas van, también irán Aioria y Saga" Dijo Mu.

Ling Shu suspiró, no era buena idea que esos dos fueran, las otras amazonas les querrían para ellas, pero no podría oponerse a Vera y Kalani si ellas querían ir.

"Muy bien, ve a decirles Mu, que ellas decidan que hacer, pero ningún caballero puede ir sino tiene una guerrera que lo reclame como propio ¿está claro?"

Mu asintió, y enseguida se teletransportó para ir en búsqueda de los demás.

Shiryu tomó la nota de las manos de Ling Shu y la leyó. "Ling Shu, tienes que sufrir un juicio y posterior sentencia por traición" Dijo Shiryu, más preocupado que antes.

"Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a Shunrei en sus manos, y tú solo no puedes ir, te dormirían antes de que pudieras hacer nada" Le contestó ella, sabiendo que para él era muy difícil quedarse tranquilo, pero Shiryu era un muchacho juicioso, pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

"Dime, Ling Shu ¿en qué posición quedo yo ante ellas?" Preguntó Milo.

Ella bajó la mirada y suspiró, esto no iba a gustarle a 'Ojos de Cielo'. "Quedarás a disposición de la reina, ella quizás te ponga como premio en un torneo. Y sí Fha Li se interesa en ti... no importa quien gane, ella se quedará contigo de alguna forma tramposa"

"¿Tramposa eh? Bueno ¿qué sucedería sí probáramos que ella no está jugando limpio?"

"La reina se vería obligada a delegar la responsabilidad de futura reina a Jia Li, su hermana menor"

Milo se quedó pensativo un segundo, quizás todavía tenían esperanzas de salir de este embrollo.

"¿Tú podrías pedir permiso para competir por mí?"

"No lo sé, depende del castigo que se me imparta... y no creo que lo vaya a sobrevivir"

A Milo no le gustó nada como sonaba eso, pero intentaría pensar en algo para salvar a Ling Shu de una muerte segura... aunque eso significara destruir toda esa estúpida aldea de amazonas locas.


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Juicio y Sentencia

Gracias por las reviews LoneWolf, Ares y Orioto Epsilon ^_^

Declaimer: No son míos -_-

Capítulo Ocho: Juicio y Sentencia

Vera, Kalani y Marin habían llegado enseguida después de ser informadas, detrás de ellas venían Aioria, Saga, Mu y Shura.

"¡Ling Shu! ¿Es cierto que secuestraron a Shunrei?" Preguntó Marin, aún incrédula de lo peligrosas que eran las mujeres de la tribu de Ling Shu.

"Sí, pero iremos a rescatarla, partiremos en cuanto nos organicemos un poco" Respondió ella, aún empacando sus cosas.

"Nosotras vamos contigo" Dijo Vera.

"No irán solas, nosotros también vamos" Dijo Saga.

"Sólo pueden ir los caballeros que tengan una guerrera que los reclame como propios, ya se lo dije a Mu, así que supongo que Aioria y Saga son los únicos que vendrán además de Milo... ¿Y tú, Marin?"

Marin se quedo pensativa, pero Shiryu no se quedó callado, su única esperanza era que Marin lo representara a él, sino, se tendría que quedar, y se iba a morir antes de eso.

"Marin, quisiera que tu fueras como mi pareja, sino no me dejarán ir, y quiero rescatar a Shunrei y patearle el trasero a Fha Li" Dijo Shiryu. Marin lo miró y asintió, que mejor que llevar a Shiryu.

"Bien, vamonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, a Fha Li no le gusta esperar..."

"Buena suerte entonces" Dijo Shura y todos partieron hacia China.

China, Aldea Amazona.

Después de haber enviado el desafío, había mucho movimiento en la aldea, Ming Yue pensaba en la suerte que correría su nieta, sabiendo de antemano que no se quedaría sentada viendo como una inocente era sacrificada por su culpa, eso la preocupaba, rogaba que hubiera conseguido conquistar al caballero y tuviera su apoyo.

Las guardianas vieron llegar al grupo y enseguida dieron la voz de alarma, la reina Li Huan y sus dos hijas fueron avisadas de inmediato. A Jia Li, la menor de las princesas, no le gustaban nada las manipulaciones de su hermana, si tan solo consiguiera ayuda para desenmascararla...

Ling Shu y los demás entraron a la aldea, las amazonas se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a Milo, Saga y Aioria, ahora entendían porque Ling Shu había escapado con Milo, si todos los griegos eran así, tendrían que incursionar en ese país en algún momento.

Fha Li llegó con su cortejo, mientras algunas de sus guardias tomaban presa a Ling Shu, Milo intentó ponerse en el medio, pero Ling Shu lo miró como diciendo 'ni lo intentes'. Vera, Kalani y Marin se replegaron, cada una delante de su caballero.

Nyan miraba con malicia a Ling Shu, que le devolvió una mirada fría, ya ajustaría cuantas más tarde con esas dos. Luego posó su mirada en Aioria, que seguía de cerca con la mirada hacia donde se llevaban a Ling Shu, ese hombre era muy guapo, los cuatro eran dignos del mayor precio, pero ella se interesó en Aioria, quizás se lo pidiera como recompensa a la princesa más tarde, pero no contaba con la mirada asesina que le envió Vera, si seguía mirando a Aioria le iba a destrozar el cuello a esa idiota.

"La reina presidirá el juicio, mientras tanto, el 'premio' del torneo será llevado hacia el palco junto a la princesa" Anunció una muchacha. Milo fue cercado por cuatro de ellas, pero no se resistió... por ahora.

"Ustedes, al venir como defensoras de la traidora, podrán atestiguar a su favor... o en contra. Los hombres serán llevados a parte" Terminó la chica y dio una orden para que Marin y las otras fueran separadas de sus parejas.

"Si tocas a Saga, te mato" Le dijo Kalani, muy enfadada a una de las guardias.

"No quiero que esa que estaba con la princesa se acerque a Aioria, él es mío" Dijo Vera, haciendo crujir los dedos. Marin no dijo nada, pero con la mirada tan fría que tenía, ninguna se le acercó.

"¿Sos sus hombres?" Preguntó la chica.

"Sí, y exigimos que los dejen con nosotras o va a correr sangre" Le respondió Vera.

"Además queremos ver a Shunrei, si tiene algún daño, consideren su aldea destruida" Dijo Marin. Los caballeros guardaban silencio, aunque se morían por apoyar a las chicas, Ling Shu había sido clara con respecto a que las estarían perjudicando si habrían la boca.

"Tienen derecho a verla" Dijo una voz detrás de la chica que estaba tratando con ellos.

Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a una anciana y una jovencita acercarse. Eran la princesa Jia Li y la abuela de Ling Shu.

"¡Princesa! ¿No debería estar con la reina ahora? Pronto empezará el juicio" Le dijo la chica.

"Ya lo sé, pero las llevaré a ver a Shunrei, es justo" Dijo Jia Li. Ming Yue sonreía, era bueno que su nieta al menos hubiera conseguido apoyo de otras mujeres.

"Vengan, yo los llevaré hacia ella" Todos siguieron a Jia Li hacia una cabaña un poco apartada.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó Kalani a la anciana.

"Soy la abuela de Ling Shu, mi nombre es Ming Yue, gracias por apoyar a mi nieta" Dijo la anciana.

Jia Li sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, dentro estaba oscuro, pero Vera enseguida encontró una ventana y la abrió para que entrara un poco más de luz. Shunrei estaba sentada, maniatada. Pero al ver quienes entraban, en especial ver a Shiryu, casi hace que se caiga con silla y todo.

"¡Shiryu!"

"¡Shunrei! ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó él, mientras la desataba.

"Creí que no te dejarían pasar"

"Vinimos a rescatarte y arreglar de una vez por todas este lío" Dijo Shiryu mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Shunrei ¿por qué les dijiste en donde estaba Ling Shu?" La interrogó Vera. Shunrei la miró apenada.

"Me dijeron que si no hablaba, envenenarían al anciano maestro y a Shiryu"

"Por favor, hace falta más que eso para matar a Dohko" Dijo Saga.

"Bueno, no importa ahora, tenemos que llegar a donde está Ling Shu" Dijo Marin, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Yo los llevaré" Dijo Jia Li.

Ling Shu había sido atada con gruesas cuerdas y llevada a un montículo en medio de la plaza principal, la reina era la jueza, mientras que Chung Jing y Nyan, con el apoyo de Fha Li, era la parte acusadora. En defensa de la acusada, estaban Vera y Marin, no habían dejado que Shunrei saliera como defensa por ser su encubridora. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, Milo estaba fuertemente custodiado al lado de Fha Li, la misma chica de antes comenzó leyendo los cargos.

"Ling Shu, hija de Lixue, se te acusa de haber intentado por la fuerza, ganar a un hombre que Nyan y Chung Jing encontraron primero; de haber desobedecido las reglas al entablar conversación con él y de haberle ayudado a escapar, traicionando así a tu tribu" Ling Shu escuchaba atentamente, esas dos estaban mintiendo en su declaración, ella nunca las había atacado. La chica se detuvo un momento y luego le preguntó "¿Cómo te declaras?" Ling Shu la miró y contestó "Inocente del cargo de atacar a Nyan y Chung Jing"

"¡Pero te declaras culpable de lo último?"

Ling Shu no contestó. La chica miró a la reina y esta se levantó de su asiento para hablar.

"Tu silencio da lugar a la duda, según las leyes, ¿tienes algo para alegar?" Le preguntó la reina.

"Sí, para empesar, quiero acusar de mentirosas a Nyan y Chung Jing, yo nunca las ataqué, sino que preferí quejarme y dejé una constancia de eso. De lo otro, no puedo decir que no lo hice, pero fue porque fui ignorada en favor de la princesa, lo que me pareció injusto" Dijo Ling Shu.

"¿Eso es cierto Fha Li?"

"No, ella miente" Se apresuró a contestar Fha Li.

"¿Existe esa constancia de queja en contra de Nyan y Chung Jing?" Volvió a preguntar la reina.

"No, su majestad, no encontramos nada" Dijeron unas guardias. Fha Li sonrió fríamente, sin eso, Ling Shu estaba perdida.

"¡Pero su majestad, yo hice un reclamo, alguien debió sacarlo para que saliera culpable en el cargo de atacarlas a ellas!" Dijo Ling Shu, señalando a las hermanas.

"¡Mientes, tú nos atacaste!" Dijeron ellas.

"¡Silencio!" Habló la reina. El aire se cortaba con cuchillo, Saga, Aioria y Shiryu miraban asombrados el juicio, todas las pruebas estaban en contra de Ling Shu... eso no estaba bien.

En ese momento, Ming Yue pidió hablar. Por ser una anciana respetada se la dejó.

"Su Majestad, me consta que mi nieta elevó una queja, no lo diría si no fuera verdad, además, creo firmemente que ella tiene derecho sobre ese caballero, ya que él decidió escapar con ella y no quedarse" Dijo Ming Yue. La reina sopesó lo que la anciana dijo, miró a su hija, que parecía demasiado satisfecha, dudó un segundo y luego dijo "Ling Shu, creo firmemente que tu elevaste una queja, Ming Yue no mentiría ni por su nieta, no sé porque desapareció, pero se averiguará en breve, por ahora solo me queda pronunciar tu sentencia"

"¡Espere! No hemos hablado aún" Dijo Kalani. La reina las miró y asintió.

"Nos han dicho que esas dos" Dijo señalando a las hermanas "Tenían un pleito con ella por haber sido derrotadas en un torneo anterior" La reina escuchaba con paciencia, luego su hija menor, Jia Li, le susurró algo al oído. La reina asintió y la dejó ir. Fha Li miró con desconfianza a su hermana, lo mismo Chung Jing y Nyan, pero ellas debían quedarse en sus sitios por ahora.

"Entraremos en receso mientras se delibera la sentencia" Dijo la reina. Todos empezaron a retirarse, mientras Ling Shu era llevada aparte. Vera y Marin miraron a Fha Li con desconfianza y la siguieron.

"Mi hermana se trae algo entre manos, quiero que vayan y la vigilen bien" Les ordenó Fha Li a dos de sus guardias, luego se dirigió hacia una de las cabañas para descansar. Vera y Marin la observaron por la ventana mientras revolvía unos papeles. Parecía ansiosa por algo... ahora estaba furiosa, envió a llamar a las hermanas.

Después de una hora, se reanudó la corte. La reina parecía un poco molesta, cosa que no era buen augurio. Ling Shu fue puesta otra vez en su lugar.

"La sentencia se ha dictado, pero no será la única juzgada aquí" Dijo la reina. Todos se miraron extrañados, Milo miraba con desconcierto a Ling Shu, que le sonrió a pesar de todo.

"Ha aparecido la queja elevada por Ling Shu, esto prueba que las acusaciones hechas por Chung Jing y Nyan son falsas... es más, me han dicho que ellas fueron las que sacaron esta información, o más bien robaron. Eso en algo muy grave, señoritas" Las aludidas empalidecieron, Fha Li Estaba que volaba de furia contenida. Su madre la miró duramente, pero no le dijo nada... por ahora.

"Se ha decidido primero que Milo será el trofeo del torneo que se realizará mañana, todas las que quieran pueden participar, inclusive las extranjeras" Esto lo dijo por Marin y las otras. "Y tú, Ling Shu, por petición de tu abuela, tendrás derecho a defender lo que tu consideras tuyo" Dijo la reina mirando a Milo "Tu castigo será conmutado hasta después del torneo" Con esto último, la reina dio por terminado el juicio. Por ahora todos sonreían con alivio. Vera soltó la cuerda de Ling Shu antes de que las guardias lo hicieran, por ahora ella era libre, Ling Shu miró hacia el palco en donde Milo era escoltado fuera del precinto, lo tendrían alejado de ella hasta mañana. Ling Shu suspiró, Marin le palmeó el hombro, comprensiva de lo que debía estar sintiendo la pobre chica. En eso llegaron su abuela, a la cual Ling Shu corrió a abrazar y la princesa Jia Li.

"¡Abuela! Gracias por defenderme" Le dijo Ling Shu. Ming Yue le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió.

"Yo sé que eres inocente, pero también le debes mucho a la princesa Jia Li, ella encontró los papeles y se los dio a la reina" Dijo la abuela, Ling Shu se inclinó en una reverencia ante ella. Jia Li le sonrió y le dijo "Sé que mi hermana desea vengarse porque ella misma quería a ese hombre para ella, pero no puedo permitir que alguien inocente muera por un estúpido capricho" Ling Shu le agradeció, lo mismo Vera, Marin y Kalani.

"Dígame princesa ¿qué pasará con Milo si Ling Shu pierde?" Preguntó Aioria. Jia Li lo miró y le contestó que sería para la que ganara, aún no sabía que castigo le depararía de todas maneras a Ling Shu aunque ganara.

"Vamos a casa" Dijo la abuela "Usted está invitada princesa" Jia Li aceptó y todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Ling Shu.

"¡Cómo demonios pasó eso! ¡Se suponía que habían guardado bien esa estúpida queja!" Gritaba Fha Li a las hermanas, que serían juzgadas por la reina después del torneo. Ambas no sabían como excusarse, si las cosas seguían así, a Ling Shu le iban a conmutar la pena indefinidamente. Eso no era bueno.

"Aún puede ganarle usted, princesa, quítele al caballero en el torneo" Dijo Nyan. Fha Li la miró de forma sombría y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Ciertamente, y ustedes me van a ayudar, tengo un plan para que pierda si llega a la final..."

Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero estuve con un final en la facultad que me requería mucho tiempo -_-, por suerte lo aporbé y me puedo poner a escribir de nuevo ^_^, ojalá que les guste el cap. Reviews pleaseeeee!


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Juego Peligroso

Lonewolf: Gracias por las felicitaciones ^_^ ¿de qué amigo me hablas? ¿El del vídeo juego?

Amaya Forch: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado mi otro fic, y no te preocupes, me conformo con las reviews que me puedas mandar de ves en cuando ^_^. Err... lo siento, pero ya tienen sus propias parejas.

Carmen Frávega: Gracias por tu review!

Kasumi: Lo siento, tienen parejas. Gracias por tu review!

Gracias Ares y Lyna!

Declaimer: bla bla son míos bla bla

Capítulo Nueve: Juego Peligroso

En la casa de Ling Shu se respiraba preocupación esa mañana, el torneo empezaría dentro de una hora. Vera y Kalani participarían por las dudas, sus novios no les perdonarían si dejaban a Milo allí. La princesa Jia Li sonreía, le parecían graciosas las discusiones que sostenían Vera y Kalani con sus hombres, era raro ver que un hombre se atreviera a retrucar, pero las cosas eran bien diferentes fuera de su aldea por lo visto.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o tendremos problemas para entrar" Dijo Ling Shu, mientras tomaba su Bo y su ropa de combate. Vera y Kalani no se decidían a usar armas, pero al final Kalani se decidió por un Bo también, Vera prefirió no llevar nada.

Después todos salieron rumbo al predio en donde se realizaría el torneo.

"¿Entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?" Dijo Fha Li a dos de sus guardias personales, las chicas sintieron. Tenían en sus manos un pequeño frasco con un somnífero muy potente, era del que usaban en sus dardos, pero ese comparado con la porción que iban a emplear ahora era nada. Fha Li las despidió con una mano y se preparó para ir al torneo, ella participaría, Ling Shu no tendría oportunidad de ganarle. Sonrió con malicia y se fue en compañía de las hermanas.

La reina y su séquito ya estaban en el palco. Milo estaba un poco más abajo, fuertemente custodiado y sin su armadura, le habían hecho vestirse con un pantalón negro, ceñido con una faja azul oscuro. Llevaba el torso descubierto, y como decoración, unos pesados brazaletes de oro en cada brazo. Esos lo marcaban como mercancía muy apreciada... cosa que a Milo le empezaba a inquietar, quería regresar a casa de una vez. Lo que aún no podía entender era el sentimiento de injusticia que sentía en favor de Ling Shu, para él era peor eso que lo que a él respectaba en su condición de 'premio' actual. No le gustaba pensar en que ella tendría que pelear arriesgando la vida.

Las tribunas estaban repletas, y cuando la reina pidió silencio, las contendientes empezaron a desfilar hasta posicionarse para saludar a la reina y las juezas que presidirían el torneo.

"Las peleas serán de a dos, las contrincantes pueden usar cualquier arma de su elección, no se permite golpear a una contrincante que ya se rindió, también perderá la que se salga fuera del cuadrante de pelea. Las ganadoras irán avanzando hasta el encuentro final, buena suerte" Dijo la reina, y así se dio paso a las primeras concursantes.

Fha Li fue la primera concursante, el combate con la otra chica no duró mucho, Fha Li ganó fácilmente, pues la chica estaba amenazada de antemano para que perdiera.

Se sucedieron dos encuentros más, que duraron más de lo previsto. Fha Li miraba con malicia a Ling Shu desde el otro costado, Ling Shu ni le quizo devolver la mirada, de todas maneras pensaba ganarle.

Hubo un receso de media hora. El próximo combate sería entre Kalani y Chung Jing, Kalani no le tenía nada de afecto a esta en especial, disfrutaría derrotándola, lo mismo pensaba Chung Jing, ya que desconocía las habilidades de una santo femenino de Atena.

Después del descanso, se dio la orden de que entraran las contrincantes, ambas se saludaron mutuamente pero de manera rígida y sonó el gong para que la batalla se iniciara.

"Vas a perder, extranjera, y que mejor premio que quedarme con tu hombre también" Le dijo Chung Jing. Kalani frunció el ceño. "En tus sueños tendrás a Saga, aunque yo pierda, cosa que dudo, él jamás se quedará contigo" Le retrucó ella desafiante.

Ambas giraban en círculos, con sus armas en alto, Chung Jing atacó primero, Kalani la esquivó sin dificultad y le asestó un golpe de costado con su Bo, Chung Jing lo paró muy precariamente y saltó para alejarse. Kalani se abalanzó esta vez y empezó a atacar sin piedad, Chung Jing se estaba defendiendo, pero le era imposible atacar, para colmo, la defensa de Kalani era perfecta. Chung Jing retrocedió y cayó al suelo, Kalani la miró satisfecha, era fácil derrotar a alguien tan débil.

"¿Te rindes?" Le preguntó Kalani.

"No" Respondió la otra, que había agarrado un puñado de tierra y se lo hechó a Kalani en los ojos, un truco muy sucio. Kalani no vio la mano de su adversario, y recibió todo el polvo de lleno, trastabilló tratando de quitárselo, pero Chung Jing no desperdició la oportunidad y la atacó con renovadas fuerzas. Ahora era Kalani la que retrocedía, parando los golpes, pero recibió varios que no pudo esquivar.

Saga la miraba preocupado, no le gustaba nada esa otra guerrera, peleaba sucio, su chica tendría que reponerse pronto o perdería.

Kalani por fin dio un gran salto hacia atrás, casi saliendo de la pista, si eso sucedía, perdería automáticamente.

Chung Jing se abalanzó con fuerza hacia Kalani, con un golpe que logró romper su Bo y tirarla al suelo, Chung Jing rió satisfecha, pensaba deshacerse de ella ahora mismo, pero al tratar de darle el golpe final, Kalani logró tomar su Bo y hacerla volar por los aires... o sea, fuera del ring. Chung Jing quedó descalificada automáticamente y Kalani fue proclamada ganadora. Todos soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo, y Saga corrió para darle un abrazo rompe espaldas.

"No vuelvas a asustarme así" Le susurró él al oído, Kalani sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. "¿Acaso crees que me dejaría ganar por ella? Nunca dejaría que otra mujer te reclamara para sí misma, primero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver" Saga sonrió y la llevó hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros.

El próximo encuentro era para Ling Shu, su contrincante nadie conocido. El combate empezó enseguida, Ling Shu se defendió de maravilla, la otra no pudo ganarle, ya que Ling Shu la sacó de la arena antes del minuto y medio.

Milo sonrió, Ling Shu era buena peleando, quizás podría ganar... claro, si Vera o Kalani se dejaban ganar.

Ahora era el turno de Vera de pelear. Su contrincante era Nyan, que la miró con malicia, Vera le devolvió la mirada sin amedrentarse, esa pagaría haber mirado con interés a su león.

"Vaya, vaya, no creo que seas muy prudente al entrar sin armas al combate, que tonta, tu hermoso hombre será mío en un parpadeo" Le dijo Nyan. Vera la fulminó con la mirada "Primero tendrás que matarme, no suelo compartir lo que es mío" Le contestó "Además, mi cuerpo es mi arma principal, no necesito más" Vera fue la que atacó primero, le dio un puñetazo a Nyan, pero esta lo esquivó y trató de envolver a Vera con su cadena. Pero la otra era muy ágil y se le escapó en un segundo. Nyan fue golpeada varias veces, pero no lograba ver de donde venían los golpes. Vera desaparecía con la velocidad que llevaba. Aioria la miraba sorprendido, vaya que su gatita era rápida... mejor no hacerla enojar de en serio.

Nyan ya estaba cansada, pero no quiso rendirse aún. Decidió que un dardo de somnífero la ayudaría. Vera venía a atacarla otra vez, Nyan logró esquivarla por poco y le clavó un dardo en el hombro. Vera se sorprendió, y enseguida se lo sacó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los efectos no se hicieron esperar. Nyan sonrió y la atacó de frente, Vera se frotaba los ojos, no podía ver bien, veía muy borroso. Resistió los golpes de Nyan lo mejor que pudo. La otra la consiguió enredar con su cadena, casi sofocándola. Vera tenía mucho sueño, le costaba mantenerse en pie. Pero de solo pensar en perder a Aioria frente a esta tramposa y ser humillada, le dio fuerzas para concentrar su ki. La cadena de Nyan comenzó a romperse, Vera se liberó en un segundo, Nyan no lo podía creer, la chica estaba brillando, y había roto su cadena. Vera ahora se paraba ante ella con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en percibir el aura de la otra. A Nyan no le gustó nada la sonrisa macabra que Vera tenía en los labios. Aioria miraba preocupado a su chica, pero le dio un poco de lástima por la otra, había logrado enfurecer de verdad a Vera, y ahora lo pagaría caro.

Vera concentró un poco de su ki en el puño, no podía utilizar una de sus técnicas realmente porque mataría a la otra... aunque ganas no le faltaban. Nyan no estaba preparada para el enorme golpe de energía que recibió, este la sacó en un segundo de la arena de combate. Vera apenas abrió los ojos, y cuando escuchó que la proclamaban la ganadora, se desmayó.

Aioria la tomó en brazos enseguida y se la llevó.

"Esa Nyan, le clavó un dardo de somnífero, se despertará dentro de un rato" Le dijo Jia Li. Pero esto no tranquilizó a Aioria mucho que digamos, que se quedó sentado con ella en brazos.

"Más le vale que Vera despierte o yo no tendré ninguna contemplación en matarla con una de mis técnicas, no me importa que sea mujer" Dijo Aioria en tono amenazante. Ming Yue le palmeó el hombro comprensivamente.

Habría otro receso y se conocerían los resultados en un rato.

Hola! Espero que les guste el cap. Traté de hacer las peleas interesantes, pero no soy muy buena relatandolas-_-.

Que tengan muy feliz Navidad para todos! Por cierto que tengo unos fanarts que hice si les interesa.


	10. Capítulo Diez: La Trampa de Fha Li

Lonewolf: No es mi culpa lo de los espacios, yo los pongo, pero la los abrebia mucho. Ya le dije a tu amigo que no creo poder dibujar tanto, no me sale nunca algo igual. Gracias por tu review!

Declaimer: Bla bla bla

Capítulo Diez: La Trampa de Fha Li

Después de una hora, se reanudaron los combates. De nuevo era el turno de Fha Li, por supuesto que ganó fácilmente, su hermana ya se estaba cansando de ver como manipulaba a todos en su favor... pero si estaba en sus manos desbaratar sus planes, lo haría sin duda.

Kalani le siguió en el segundo encuentro, fue una pelea justa esta vez, su contrincante se rindió antes de que la sacara volando de la arena. Así Kalani quedaba como semifinalista.

Llegó el turno de Ling Shu, aunque su contrincante en esta pelea sería Vera. Pero ella aún no despertaba del todo, y Aioria se negaba a que pelease en esas condiciones. Así que se decidió que Ling Shu fuera la ganadora por abandono de su contrincante. Ling Shu respiró aliviada, no quería realmente pelear con ninguna de sus amigas, que eran mucho más fuertes que ella, la vencerían en un parpadeo.

Milo observaba todo bastante tranquilo, por lo visto, Ling Shu y Kalani habían llegado a las semifinales... pero así también Fha Li, esa mujer le crispaba los nervios, no podía esperar para verla perder en contra de Ling Shu, que sería su contrincante en el próximo encuentro. Al menos a ella no la podía amenazar ni comprar para que perdiera. Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco... pero no demasiado, viendo la forma en que habían dormido a Vera para que perdiera le daba la pauta de que tratarían algo parecido otra vez. Aunque Vera había ganado, medio drogada y todo, Milo sonrió de solo pensar en lo intratable que debía estar Aioria en este momento.

La reina miraba todo con ojo crítico, sus jurados también, si ganaba Ling Shu, tendrían que buscar un castigo que le permitiera quedarse con su premio... claro, eso era lo más complicado.

Mientras todos estaban descansando, las dos guardias de Fha Li se acercaron al lugar en donde estaba Ling Shu, una de ellas traía un vaso de jugo para ella, ya que iba a pelear dentro de poco, la otra se quedó rezagada para ver que no hubiera nadie sospechando nada. La chica entró y le dio el vaso a Ling Shu, que se lo tomó de un solo trago, pues estaba muerta de sed desde hacía un rato. Luego se retiró con el vaso vació y se dirigió junto con la otra a reportarse con Fha Li cuanto antes.

"Bien, pronto terminará todo esto, y Milo no tendrá que ser premio de nadie más que yo" Dijo Ling Shu, sonriente, sabía que Fha Li no era mejor guerrera que ella, es más, nunca le había visto ganar realmente en las prácticas, se la respetaba por ser la princesa y nada más.

"De todas maneras, no te fíes de ella, mira lo que una de sus secuaces le hizo a Vera con tal de ganarle, y también a Kalani" Le dijo Marin, mirando el campo de pelea, pronto harían sonar el gong para que comenzara la batalla.

"Buena suerte, Ling Shu" le dijo su abuela. Ling Shu asintió, tomando su arma, y se encaminó hacia la arena de combate.

Fha Li sonreía con astucia, esa traidora perdería en cuanto le hiciera efecto el jugo drogado que le había dado a beber. Por fin se desharía de Ling Shu, convencería a su madre que le aplicaran la pena máxima, si no la eliminaría de algún otro modo, no quería que se le ocurriera oponerse a ella nunca más.

Fha Li caminó hacia la arena, Ling Shu venía del otro lado, pero de repente se mareó y se tropezó, no alcanzó a caerse, pero casi. Se detuvo un segundo, tocándose la frente con la palma de la mano ¿qué rayos le ocurría? No le prestó atención y siguió caminando. Esto no había pasado desapercibido para su contrincante, ni tampoco para sus amigos. Milo frunció el ceño extrañado, algo le pasaba a Ling Shu.

Al fin ella llegó a la arena y sonó el gong que daba comienzo a la pelea. Fha Li atacó con una espada a Ling Shu, esta paró el golpe con su propia espada, pero le temblaban las manos y no pudo mantenerlo por mucho más, dio un paso atrás. Fha Li atacó otra vez, los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro, Ling Shu apenas si podía bloquear algunos, pero ya tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo. No entendía porque su cuerpo no le obedecía, sus fuerzas la abandonaban y apenas se mantenía en pie. La otra no dejaba que se recuperara ni un poco, y estuvo a un tris de sacarla de la arena un par de veces.

Todos miraban asombrados el combate, sabían que Ling Shu era una de las mejores, y era casi imposible que Fha Li estuviera ganando tan fácilmente.

Milo miraba cada vez más preocupado, entonces en un momento se dio vuelta y salió corriendo fuera del podio en donde lo tenían confinado, sus guardianas no pudieron atajarlo a tiempo. La reina dio la orden de que lo persiguieran, mientras tanto, Jia Li se escabulló hacia un costado, se fue casi corriendo hacia el lugar en donde estaban las amigas de Ling Shu y su abuela.

Vera ya estaba despierta, y miraba con horror la pelea, Kalani estaba en el mismo estado, Marin caminaba de un lado al otro, no queriendo ver nada. Aioria y Saga, percibiendo el aura de Milo acercándose, salieron a buscarlo. Shiryu y Shunrei miraban impotentes lo que parecía ser la derrota definitiva de Ling Shu.

En la arena Ling Shu había caído de rodillas, Fha Li sonrió triunfante y le preguntó ¿Te rindes, traidora? Ling Shu levantó la vista hacia donde se suponía que debía estar Milo, pero él no estaba allí, eso la hizo sentir como si ya hubiera perdido desde el principio. Luego miró a Fha Li, y cuando estaba a punto de aceptar su derrota, Milo apareció en el lugar que le habían asignado a su grupo para descansar, Aioria y Saga se habían quedado para vigilar que nadie entrara, a excepción de Jia Li, que trajo consigo el vaso de donde Ling Shu había bebido, las chicas se preguntaban como le hacía para conseguir todo.

"¡No te atrevas a rendirte! ¡Me oíste, jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡¿Acaso te importo tan poco para que ese mamarracho de princesa consentida te gane?" Le gritó él, Ling Shu sonrió, no podía creer que se hubiera escapado del palco solo para alentarla. Fha Li volaba de furia ¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarla mamarracho! Se las pagaría caro más tarde.

Fha Li levantó su espada para asestar un golpe mortal hacia el cuello de Ling Shu, pero ella juntó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó, golpeando la espada de la otra de tal forma que se quebraron ambas armas. Fha Li no lo podía creer, Ling Shu le dio un tremendo puñetazo, que casi la dejó sentada en el suelo, y luego la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Fha Li salió despedida de la arena por unos centímetros, lo que la dejó automáticamente descalificada. Quedó sentada en el piso enfurruñada y gritando que mataría a Ling Shu por eso. Ling Shu miró a Milo y le sonrió antes de caer desmayada al suelo. Lo que ella nunca supo en que Milo la atajó antes de que tocara siquiera el mismo.

La reina y el jurado proclamaron a Ling Shu vencedora, y parecía que se había podido comprobar que, bajo las órdenes de Fha Li, Ling Shu había sido intoxicada. La reina se enfureció por la falta de honor de su hija mayor, no era buena para ser reina y jamás lo sería. En cambio Jia Li era justa y siempre había apoyado a Ling Shu hasta que se la declarara culpable o inocente. Es por eso que ella sería su heredera, ya verían que castigo le aplicarían a Fha Li más tarde.

Ling Shu fue llevada a su casa, todos la acompañaron, a Milo le devolvieron su armadura, la cual se puso enseguida.

"Tiene que descansar un buen tiempo para recuperarse, pero no está en peligro de muerte" Les dijo una anciana que parecía ser la curandera de la aldea. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Shiryu y Shunrei partieron al rato, tenían que avisar a Dohko que todo estaba bien otra vez.

Vera, Kalani y Marin querían quedarse un poco más, pero Aioria y Saga, no. Querían alejarse de esa tribu lo más rápido posible.

"¿Vienes, Milo?" Le preguntó Saga. Milo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y asintió. Pero antes de irse le dijo algo al oído de Ming Yue, y se dirigió a la habitación en donde Ling Shu descansaba. Aioria y Saga se miraron con curiosidad, pero esperaron pacientemente a que Milo saliera.

Milo se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, cuidando de no perturbar su sueño, se parecía a la vez en que la había dejado con Dohko, en Rozan, pero esta vez era ligeramente diferente. Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, apartando el flequillo de su rostro. Luego se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

"Gracias" Le susurró y luego se levantó y se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes volverse a mirarla una vez más. Esa fue la última vez que la vio.

Hola! Espero que el cap. Les haya gustado ^ _^. Reviews pleaseeeeee!

Don't worry, it´s not the last chapter. ^ _~


	11. Capítulo 11: ¿Me Extrañaste?

Kaede, Kanae & Kikyo: Lo siento, chicas, pero Milo SI se va a quedar con Ling Shu. Gracias por su review!

LoneWolf: Ya tengo escrito el comienzo de mi otro fic, lo pondré luego de terminar este. Gracias por tu review! ¿Cuándo vas a poner tú algún fic nuevo?

Declaimer: No-son-míos

Capítulo 11: ¿Me Extrañaste?

Santuario 11:30 a.m.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Milo había dejado a Ling Shu en su aldea, después de ganar el torneo. Aioria y Saga ni querían pensar en acercarse otra vez a ese lugar, ahora entendían a Milo a la perfección. Preferían quedarse en casa donde podían discutir con sus mujeres si tener a toda una aldea mirándolos raro.

Milo se comportaba extraño desde que habían dejado China, habían pasado dos meses y él no había querido salir a ningún lado ni con ninguna chica. Este hecho empezó a preocupar a sus amigos.

"Oye, Milo, ya me estoy cansando de verte tan deprimido, tu no sueles ser así ¿Quieres decirme qué rayos pasa contigo?" Le preguntó Camus, mientras estaban en un bar tomando algo, Milo ni se había volteado a ver a un par de chicas muy atractivas que les habían pasado por al lado. Milo lo miró y le sonrió con una mueca. "Si lo supiera yo, te lo diría" Le respondió. Camus suspiró, se imaginaba lo que al muy estúpido le estaba pasando, pero no quería tener que decírselo él mismo, debía darse cuenta solo.

En el recinto de las amazonas se discutía un tema relacionado con Milo también.

"¿Crees qué la extrañe?" Preguntó Kalani. Vera y Marin se miraron mutuamente, pero no sabían que decirle. La verdad era que ellas se preguntaban si realmente Ling Shu había logrado cambiar a Milo... aunque no sabían si ese cambio era para bien, tampoco entendían porque Milo había dejado a Ling Shu en China cuando podía habérsela llevado con él.

"La verdad es que creo que es un idiota enamorado que no se dio cuenta lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió" Le respondió Vera, Marin asintió, dando a entender que ella opinaba lo mismo.

"Podríamos enviarle una carta a Ling Shu para que venga, le diremos que Milo la echa de menos y que ella podría solucionar ese asunto" Dijo Kalani, pensativa.

"Si, claro, así Milo tendrá una excusa para retorcernos el cuello a las tres, y me consta que ganas no le han faltado" Le respondió Marin. Vera sonrió ante el comentario, Milo lo pensaría dos veces antes de ponerles un dedo encima, pero era cierto que podrían ayudar un poquito a que ese casanova sentara cabeza de una buena vez.

"Le enviaremos la carta, pero de esto ni una palabra a los muchachos" Dijo Vera, Kalani y Marin asintieron, sonriendo.

China, Aldea de las Amazonas

Ling Shu se había recuperado en poco tiempo de la droga que había bebido, pero no así de la depresión en la que cayó al saber que Milo la había dejado atrás otra vez, pero esta vez, ella había comprendido que él no la quería a su lado, no iría por él, aunque se muriera de ganas de verlo, sufría mucho, especialmente por el hecho de que a él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres, y habría salido con docenas de ellas en este tiempo. No, Milo no renunciaría a su soltería por ella, y no creía que lo fuera a hacer por ninguna otra tampoco. Ling Shu había cavilado sobre todo esto por días y días, había llorado en el regazo de su abuela hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Ahora, un poco más resignada, había comenzado a entrenar otra vez, así podía quitarse de la mente a 'Ojos de Cielo' por un rato.

Ling Shu estaba barriendo la entrada de su casa, cuando una chica vino corriendo hacia ella, traía una carta en la mano.

"Ling Shu, ha llegado una carta para ti" Le dijo, luego se la dio, y con un gesto de cabeza se retiró. Ling Shu miró extrañada el sobre, cuando leyó quien era el remitente y de donde venía, se puso muy contenta, sus amigas no la habían olvidado por lo visto.

Soltó la escoba y salió corriendo hacia fuera de la aldea, se internó en el bosque que la circundaba. Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro, se sentó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y abrió el sobre.

"Querida Ling Shu:

Sentimos mucho no haberte escrito antes, la verdad era que pensamos que necesitarías algo de tiempo para ti misma, esperamos que no estés muy triste por lo de Milo, también esperamos que te hayas recuperado bien del torneo.

Te escribimos para ver si tu podrías darnos una mano con ese casanova incurable que ha estado medio deprimido desde que te dejó en China con tu abuela, tal vez no creerás lo que te decimos, pero él no ha salido con ninguna chica desde hace dos meses, apenas si sale de su templo, hoy Camus lo llevó a tomar algo a ver si reaccionaba, pero nada. Creemos firmemente que el grandísimo idiota te extraña pero no se anima a ir por ti, como de costumbre, las mujeres tenemos que encargarnos de que reaccionen, por supuesto, a espalda de ellos o se sentirían heridos en su orgullo. Los muchachos no saben que te escribimos, así que tú ni lo menciones, claro, si es que aceptas venir... ¿o ya perdiste el valor se reclamar lo que es tuyo?"

Ling Shu no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo ¡¿La estaban desafiando a que fuera por él?

¿Acaso en verdad Milo la echaba de menos? Ella rogaba que sí, había soñado con eso desde que había ganado el torneo, quería que él le correspondiese su amor. Se levantó del lugar en donde se había sentado previamente, pero su mirada era vacilante ¿Qué tal si era un truco para que ella intentara conquistarlo de nuevo? Ling Shu no creía poder soportar su rechazo otra vez. Aunque una pequeña porción de su mente le gritaba que sus amigas no le mentirían de esa forma sabiendo como se sentía ella.

Decidió caminar con tranquilidad hacia la aldea otra vez, pensando en aceptar el desafío o dejar pasar la última oportunidad de su vida de quedarse con Milo.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que las chicas habían despachado la carta, las tres habían estado más de dos horas tratando de redactarla de tal forma que Ling Shu viniera, esperaban que su esfuerzo diera frutos pronto, o sino tendrían que ir ellas a buscarla personalmente, Aioria, Shura y Camus realmente no sabían que más hacer para animar a Milo.

"Sigh, ojalá Ling Shu venga" Dijo Kalani, que vigilaba el entrenamiento de las aprendices. Vera asintió, ella esperaba lo mismo.

En ese momento ven a Marin que venía corriendo hacia ellas. Ambas fruncieron el ceño, intrigadas. Y corrieron a su encuentro a la vez.

"¡Ling Shu está aquí!" Les dijo Marin tratando de recuperar el aire, ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente.

"¡Y qué estamos haciendo aquí! ¡Vámonos!" Les dijo Vera. Y las tres corrieron, hacia la entrada del Santuario.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un espectáculo muy típico... y gracioso. Ling Shu estaba parada en medio de un círculo de cuatro soldados medio inconscientes que, por lo que parecía, habían intentado detenerla, Ling Shu los miraba con una mueca de fastidio. Pero cuando levantó la vista, vio a sus tres amigas despanzurradas de risa. Ante esto, Ling Shu no pudo más que sonreír también. Se acercó a ellas y las abrazó, las chicas también le devolvieron el abrazo, contentas de que ella hubiera venido.

"Estamos muy contentas de que hayas decidido venir después de todo" Le dijo Marin, mientras caminaban al recinto otra vez.

"No sabía si hecerles caso o no, pero no creí que ustedes me fueran a mentir" Le contestó Ling Shu.

"Bueno, ahora eso no importa, Milo realmente te echa de menos, se lo dijo a Aioria, y él por supuesto me lo dijo a mí" Dijo Vera.

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le decimos que ella está aquí o lo hacemos sufrir un rato más?" Preguntó Kalani. Las otras tres rieron astutamente y dijeron al unísono "¡Lo haremos sufrir un poco más!"

Esa tarde, las chicas se habían empecinado en salir a pasear a la noche, los pobres caballeros y agente no pudieron más que acceder. Marin le dijo a Camus que le dijera a Milo que viniera, había una chica amiga de ella que sería su pareja esta noche. Camus le dijo que Milo no querría salir, pero Marin insistió. Camus prometió intentarlo.

Marin salió sonriendo triunfante, su novio Jake la miró con desconfianza, siempre que Marin sonreía así era porque se traía algo entre manos.

"¿Qué están planeando tú y tus amigas, Marin, cariño" Le preguntó Jake. Marin se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Nada, solo queremos sacar a Milo de ese estado depresivo al que creo que le ha tomado el gusto" Le respondió ella. Jake movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no le creía nada, pero sabía por experiencia que no le sacaría más información que esa.

Por la noche, los muchachos, llevando a Milo a la rastra, fueron en busca de sus chicas. Milo estaba muy enfadado, pero Camus y Shura lo tenían amenazado, si no iba, ya sabía lo que esos dos le iban a hacer.

Vera los vio venir y levantó el dedo pulgar en aprobación. Marin y Kalani asintieron y fueron a decirle a Ling Shu que se escondiera un momento. La otra asintió, riendo por lo bajo.

Vera abrió la puerta antes de que Saga tocara, y les sonrió ampliamente, Aioria se acercó a saludarla, no sin antes echarle una mirada de advertencia. Vera no le hizo caso y llamó a las otras dos.

"Bien, ya vámonos, o llegaremos tarde para cenar" Dijo Saga. Milo estaba un poco más alejado, de brazos cruzados, no tenía cara de buenos amigos exactamente.

"Esperen, traeré a mi amiga" Dijo Marin. Todos suspiraron al unísono. Las chicas tramaban algo y detestaban no saber qué.

Ling Shu dio un paso hacia fuera, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla. Milo aún no había vuelto el rostro, pero Aioria se le acercó y le dio vuelta la cara a la fuerza.

Ling Shu le sonrió y dijo "¿Me extrañaste?


	12. Capítulo Doce: Casanova Conquistado

Ryu Mari: Esta vez llegó! Gracias por tu review, y aquí el último cap.

Lonewolf: No problem, este SI es el último cap. Espero que te guste ^ _^

Declaimer: Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho...

Capítulo Doce: Casanova Conquistado

Milo se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Ling Shu parada en la puerta, no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí. Creyó que jamás la volvería a ver, ya que él se había ido por segunda vez de su lado. Aunque Milo lamentaba esa decisión, pensaba que ella no volvería a buscarlo esta vez. Se alegró de haberse equivocado.

Ling Shu seguía en el mismo lugar, esperando a que Milo se le acercara, pero el otro estaba tan aturdido que no pudo mover un músculo. Aioria suspiró y le empujó con fuerza. Milo salió de su estado idiotizado en un segundo y se acercó a Ling Shu, ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella le sonrió radiante y aceptó.

Todos partieron entonces hacia el pueblo. Aioria miraba a Vera como diciéndole 'ya me explicarás más tarde' Saga miraba a su chica de la misma manera. En cambio Jake reía por dentro, en verdad que las mujeres que Atena tenía a su servicio eran de temer. Demasiado inteligentes, ahora sabía porque los caballeros sufrían cuando a una de ellas se le ocurría algo.

Milo miraba a Ling Shu con un sentimiento tan fuerte que la misma Ling Shu tuvo que apartar la mirada, sonrojada.

Después de la cena, Milo apartó a Ling Shu del grupo, quería hablar con ella a solas.

Ambos caminaron hacia la costa, Ling Shu se acordó de la primera cita que tuvieron, Milo también la había llevado a la rambla para ver el mar.

Después de caminar en silencio por un rato, Milo se sentó en una de las salientes de la rambla que servía para eso. Tiró de la mano de Ling Shu antes de que ella se pudiera sentar a su lado, con esto logró sentarla directamente en su regazo. Ling Shu rió ante este movimiento, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Milo le abrazó la cintura con ambas manos.

"Creí que no vendrías" Le dijo Milo.

"No iba a hacerlo, pensé que tú no me querías, ya que te habías ido... por segunda vez" Le contestó ella. Milo suspiró.

"Lo siento, Ling Shu, no me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mí hasta que regresé a Grecia. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien en toda mi vida, no sabía como lidiar con eso, pensé que alejándome podría aclarar mi mente, lo hice, pero no tuve el valor de regresar, porque pensé que tu ya no me aceptarías otra vez..."

Ling Shu posó su mano en su mejilla, acariciándole, y le dio un beso en la frente. "Yo creía lo mismo que tú, por eso no regresé antes, pero Vera y las otras me enviaron una carta diciéndome que me echabas de menos, y entonces decidí ver por mí misma si eso era verdad" Le dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Milo reclinó su cabeza en contra de la de ella, sonriendo... ya ajustaría cuentas con esas tres más tarde. Pero les agradecía el haber traído a Ling Shu otra vez.

"Entonces... ¿Te quedarías conmigo, Ling Shu?"

"¿Por qué me quieres a tu lado?"

Milo la miró, luego le tomó el mentón con una mano y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Ling Shu se quedó quieta, esperando su beso. Milo la besó con suavidad, probando la aceptación que tenía de parte de ella, Ling Shu entonces tomó la iniciativa de profundizar el beso, que ya no tenía nada de suave. Milo la besó con igual pasión y así estuvieron un rato antes de separarse.

"Porque te amo mi pequeña amazona" Le contestó él al fin. Ling Shu sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello, besándolo otra vez.

"Y yo a ti, Ojos de Cielo"

"¿Crees qué regresaran alguna vez?" Preguntó Marin, cansada de esperar a Milo y Ling Shu.

"Dales tiempo, será mejor que nosotros nos adelantemos, ellos quizás tomen otro camino para regresar" Dijo Saga, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y regresaron al Santuario.

Eran la una de la mañana cuando Milo y Ling Shu regresaron, Milo la acompañó al recinto de las Amazonas, Ling Shu se inclinó y le dio un beso de buenas noches, luego se fue a la casa de las chicas. Milo la observó alejarse y sonrió, nunca más dejaría que ella se alejara de su lado, primero tendrían que matarlo.

Milo se encaminó hacia su propio templo, había sido un día muy largo y deseaba irse a dormir.

Templo de Acuario 9:15 a.m.

Milo fue a ver esa mañana a Camus, pero se encontró con que Aioria, Vera, Saga, Mu y Shura también habían ido.

"Vaya, si no los conociera, juraría que están muertos de curiosidad" Les dijo Milo, a modo de saludo.

"Claro que sí ¿por qué crees que nos levantamos temprano?" Le dijo Shura.

Milo sonrió y se sentó a contarles lo que había pasado, con excepción del beso, claro. Vera sonrió feliz, por fin esos dos habían arreglado sus diferencias y confesado su amor. Aioria le palmeó la espalda tan fuerte que Milo casi se va de bruces, pero le devolvió la gentileza con un codazo, Camus puso los ojos en blanco, que típico de esos dos molestarse así.

Después de estar golpeadose con Aioria un rato, Milo se paró al lado de Vera, que lo miró raro, él le sonreía de oreja a oreja y, cuando ella menos se lo esperó, la abrazó con fuerza. Vera dio un grito de sorpresa, pero no lo golpeó cuando él la soltó.

"Gracias, Vera" Le dijo Milo. Vera movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le sonrió.

"No me lo agradezcas sólo a mí, Marin y Kalani también participaron"

"Bien, entonces les daré un abrazo a ellas también"

"Si te acercas a Kalani te enviaré a la primera dimensión que se me ocurra" Le gruñó Saga.

Aioria se echó a reír, pronto le siguieron los demás.

**_Fin_**

Bueno, aquí termina mi segundo fic, ojalá les haya gustado. Como veran, mis fics van en cadena, pues las novias de los primeros van a ir apareciendo en los fic que todavía quiero escribir ^_^ Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews siempre que pudieron y también a los que simplemente lo leyeron. ¡Hasta el próximo fic y Feliz Año Nuevo! 29/12/03


End file.
